Falling Slowly
by courtneylovejason
Summary: When two people belong together, a fated love makes it possible.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Olivia Pope looked into the mirror above her driver's seat, double checking her makeup before grabbing her clutch and exiting the car. She didn't necessarily need the accessory, but it was the only way to keep up with her phone seeing as the dress she wore didn't have pockets, and her phone was a must. Her emerald green dress had a bodice fit at the top, and loosened at her hips, creating a flare effect that did wonders to her figure. It had taken her a while to decide what she would be wearing on this particular night, knowing that it wasn't just a regular date for them. They would be celebrating six full months of dating. She didn't think that was possible a year and a half ago when she felt like nearly everything in her life was turned upside down with no hopes of finding stable ground.

Shaking thoughts of the past from her mind, she grabbed her shawl from the backseat, knowing this particular restaurant always had her shivering and leaving her with the visible goose bumps he claimed to love.

_Love_

The three words most people waited a lifetime to hear were the words that brought fear into the depths of her soul. Those words had been said to her years ago by someone claiming to want her forever and she'd said them back, truly believing that she meant them. She thought they had something good and after almost two years of being blinded by his charm, his love brought lies, secrets, fear, and heartache. The three words from her past only left her broken and believing that she would never be whole again. That was until about six months ago.

_Olivia went to Duke University, where she met her best friend Abby Whelan just days after moving into the sophomore's dorm room. Although they had completely different majors, Abby's being Pre-Law, and hers being Elementary Education, they spent a lot of time together, and both joined various school organizations. Abby was more of a free spirit and Olivia always admired how she could be herself no matter who was around, whereas Olivia was a closed book. A book that you had to pry open before ever getting to the preface. Regardless, they hit it off right away, and became attached at the hip. _

_If you were friends- good friends with Olivia Pope, which only consisted of a handful of people, you would know that back then her only family was her younger brother Harrison. She learned the technique of survival from a young age after watching her mother nearly suffer a nervous breakdown when her father was killed. She was just four years old. She had vague memories of him, most from pictures and videos of the two of them, her mother most likely swollen from her pregnancy with her brother and not wanting to be in front of the camera. Olivia loved dressing up in his police uniform, and hat leaving them to play pretend for hours. She was too young to realize that his job kept him in danger, she just knew her daddy was her hero. Harrison didn't have any memories of their father, he was barely a toddler when he was killed._

_Harrison was only three years younger than her, so she became his maternal figure when their mother lost her battle with cancer during her junior year at Duke. She was twenty-one years old and planning a funeral for her mother, while figuring out how to get her seventeen year old brother to keep pushing through his last year of high school. To say she was lost would be an understatement, but she managed. She always managed and reminded herself that as long as she pulled through, everything would be ok._

_It was during her junior year that she decided to join the debate club. If Olivia were honest with herself, it was more of Abby forcing her to join so she wouldn't be paired with another "brain dead freak that couldn't find his way out of a paper bag." Olivia didn't mind too much, but she loved giving her best friend a hard time. Abby always made it clear that she wasn't too proud to beg. On the first official meeting, she was introduced to the officers, and they were divided up into two teams, and the debating started. It didn't take long for Olivia to realize that although she was good, she wasn't very interested in debate club. Abby was a head debater and already gained seniority in her one year of being in the club, but she wanted to find something for herself. Venturing off in search of something else, Olivia was drawn to the Autism Speaks U Duke office, and signed up without a second thought. _

_It was two meetings later that Olivia found herself paired with a senior, drafting up individual letters to families in the community that recently sent in applications to the program. This was his third semester being a part of the program, and he was a great teacher. She was completely shocked at how well they not only got along, but seemed to work well together, feeding off one another, and simply enjoying the others company. They weren't paired together every meeting, but the third time he found himself being paired with her, he fought his nerves and asked her out._

"_I'm sorry, but I'm actually dating someone right now and it wouldn't be fair to either of you. And you're such a good friend already, I wouldn't want things to get weird at all…."_

_Before she could finish, he jumped in, trying his best to calm her nerves, "Olivia, it's ok trust me. I just thought I'd take a shot, and ask, but I completely understand. He's a lucky guy, and I hope he knows that." _

_He bowed out gracefully after that, and they strictly had a platonic relationship until he graduated at the end of the semester. She wished she would've known back then that the relationship she was in would be nearly the worst thing that ever happened to her._

_When he approached her, she had been dating Jake Ballard, and in her mind he was everything she'd ever dreamed of wanting. If she were honest with herself, she'd realize that she'd never grown up seeing a healthy relationship, and had never experienced watching two people in love. With her father dying so young, her mother never remarried, but devoted herself to raising her children. There was never an example of how a man should treat a woman, or how you're to balance the relationship, both giving, and not just taking, so what she had with Jake Ballard, in her eyes was perfection._

_Another thing about Jake that made her believe that what they had was real is that he was almost four years older than her and so much more experienced. She'd first locked eyes with him in the Political Science class she'd taken as an elective, and he was the student teacher. He really did sink his teeth into her, and made sure she couldn't escape. He was a third year law student working only twelve hours a week with two different classes while continuing his education just down the road at UNC. _

_Thinking back on it now, she wished that she didn't have what Abby called 'daddy issues." She'd say, "Liv, I'm sorry, but you want the love of a man, and after not having that love from your father I get it, but I'm telling you, Jake isn't it. I know I encouraged it in the beginning, but not anymore. Yea, ok, so he has a pretty face, and eyes that look like honey but that dude is crazy as hell and possessive already." Abby was her best friend, but she didn't listen. She had to look past the flaws and just accept him as he was. He was mature, resourceful, incredibly brilliant and had something most guys her age didn't- a plan to succeed no matter what. _

_His succession with her led to them moved in together after Liv graduated and Abby went to UNC for Law School, while she started her student teaching. Things weren't always perfect between them, but she understood that he was coming into his own as a new lawyer freshly hired right out of law school, and that things would be strenuous for a while. She loved her student teaching job, and adored the children she was able to work with every day. Her favorite days were when she was able to construct lesson plans for their special needs students and work in the smaller, one-on-one environment. _

_Jake didn't get the joy that Olivia got from work, he instead spent his days working as a Criminal Defense Attorney, dealing with the worst the state had to offer. Olivia thought that being a newcomer he would ease his way into clients, but he went straight for the jugular representing hardcore criminals without hesitation. The high that it gave him, brought a strain on their relationship, but Olivia found herself invested and unable to walk away even when red flag presented themselves. _

_Jake proposed to her months later, and they were engaged for over a year. She admitted to Abby that she was dragging her feet on the wedding planning, but not to anyone else. She always trusted her gut, and her gut told her not to go through with it, but with all the ties she now had to him, there was no way she could leave him._

Stepping into the restaurant, Olivia immediately spotted him at _their_ table, and moved as quickly as she could into his embrace. His arms were long and muscular, engulfing her completely and making her immediately feel safe as they always did. He pulled back just enough to capture her lips in a heated kiss, one hand automatically moving to its home on her soft cheek while the other rested on the small of her back.

"Not seeing you this week, has been torture Livy," he finally spoke to her, including his signature smirk.

"Babe, it's only Wednesday, and you saw me Sunday afternoon, that hardly qualifies as torture worthy" she sassed back with a bright smile, her hands gripping the sides of his suit jacket. "You clean up well you know?"

"Well I had to put on my best for my girl. Always the best for you" he pulled back before motioning to the chair he had pulled out for her before taking his own seat.

They made small talk about their week, and how busy their day had been before they were able to get ready for the night together.

"Any new patients today?" Olivia asked after taking a small sip of wine. She didn't drink every time they went out, but he knew that when she did, it would be a small amount.

"No one new, but some normal check-ups that I had on the schedule for the day. Oh, and something interesting did happen today," he began before bringing the cloth napkin to his mouth. "I was asked to go over to General and assist in the ER for a few hours"

"The ER? Wow, what was that like? I'd be terrified to be responsible for everything that comes through there" Olivia grimaced slightly, before stabbing at her salmon and feeding herself the delicious seafood.

Widening his eyes, he leaned back in his chair, taking a break from his steak and potatoes, what he called "a real man's meal," and exhaled loudly. "It was exhilarating to be honest, and a stressful, yet nice change of pace. It definitely took me back to my med school rotations and let me tell you, I slayed the ER during my residency" His smile said it all. It's not that he was a cocky bastard, he was just proud of his accomplishments.

"How long were you in the ER?" She enjoyed that although they have been together for six months, there were still new things to learn about one another. She loved not knowing every single thing about him yet.

"Well I started with ER, but once I realized I wanted to work with patients that wouldn't always curse me out or try to kill me, I transferred out. I did have my rotations there for six weeks, and I swear that's the least amount of sleep I've had in my entire life"

"Well, although I'm a bit biased, I'm thankful you found your calling, and I know you're the best out there"

He smiled one of his goofy smiles her way- the kind he had only reserved for her since they reconnected. He was so in love with her that he couldn't think rationally when it came to her. When they first started dating, he knew that certain topics were off limits in the beginning, but as time went on, he was slowly able to crack the shell around her heart. He still wasn't a fool. He knew he had a lot of barriers to break through with her. There was a large part of her heart he waited patiently to be welcomed in to, and if he had to wait a lifetime, he would.

"I love you Livy"

She smiled at him, her eyes immediately glazed with tears just as they did the first time he'd spoke those words nearly two months ago. She didn't understand how he could be so sure of his love for her, but he made it clear that he meant it one hundred percent. She also never felt pressure to repeat the words to him, but it was always on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to give herself completely to him, but she couldn't just yet. They had been intimate on three occasions, and Olivia had only ever felt a connection that strong with one other person her entire life.

She loved him. She just couldn't say it back to him. "I know you do" her eyes said the rest to him. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a wide rectangular wrapped gift box, and slid it across the table.

"We said no gifts remember?" she asked although she knew he wouldn't cooperate. "I honestly didn't get you anything"

"This is a gift for the both of us. Just open it"

She plucked apart the wrapping paper, and opened the box to reveal a few pieces of paper folded. Unfolding it and reading the words, her lips slowly spread into a wide smile, before she eyed him.

"These are reservations. These are reservations for the Chatwal Hotel. The Chatwal Hotel in New York City"

"Livy," he started, leaning forward across the table, "I know exactly where those reservations are for. I'm taking you, my Livy, my baby to New York City this weekend if you will let me" His whispers against her lips had her blushing and caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"It's for Friday through Sunday. I.. I really don't know if that's a good idea, you know I can't…"

He cut her off, "Livy, it'll all be fine, let's work out the details tomorrow, just say you'll join me" He looked directly into her eyes, silently pleading for her to be okay with this. He knew them leaving together for a weekend was a big step for them.

"I'll join you" she didn't have to lean in much for her lips to connect with his, and it only took seconds for them to enter their own world. No one else existed in that moment, except the two of them. "Thank you baby" She pulled back, and laughed at the smile covering his face.

Victory

Fitz waited up for Olivia to call him once she got in and settled. He was used to the drill by now, and was happy to receive the text letting him know that she'd made it home, and would call him shortly.

Text. Girl talk. Proper Goodnights. Make up removal. Pjs. Phone call.

When Olivia walked into the apartment, she squinted at the flashlight being pointed directly into her eyes.  
"Caught ya!" Abby whispered, sitting on the couch in the darkened living room.

"Geez you freak, get the light out of my face" she walked in and locked the door behind her, before plopping down on the couch next to her. "It's not like I'm sneaking in, I live here remember best friend, and you knew what time I was coming home, I texted you when I left."

Waving her hand dismissively, Abby turned on the lamp that sat on the coffee table, and turned to face Olivia. "So, how did it go? What did he get you? I know he didn't go for your "no gifts" rule"

Smiling, Olivia lifted the box that he'd given her from the floor where she'd kicked off her shoes and dropped her clutch and shawl, and handed it to her. She didn't look at Abby as the smile spread on her face, but she could hear it in her best friends' voice when she decided to speak.

"You're going Liv, no excuses"

"Abby, you know I can't…"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, I know that this is a huge step, and you're scared, but you deserve this. Go away with him this weekend, and enjoy yourself."

"But this weekend is his.."

"I know it's already on my calendar, and the rest I'll take care of. I got it covered, you know that. Over a cliff"

Olivia stared at her knowing that she meant those words with everything in her. She'd been living with Abby now since the moment she moved out of Jake's and hadn't looked back. That was a year and a half ago, and their old college saying of "over a cliff" had been taken to a new level. They always had each other's best interest at heart and would do anything for one another.

Sighing, Olivia smiled and leaned in to hug the redhead, fighting the tears usually came when they used their mantra. "Then it's settled. I'm leaving this weekend"

"With your boo!" Abby exclaimed loudly, kicking her feet wildly. She was so excited Liv finally found someone worth her love.

"You are so childish. I'm going to bed…"

"Then calling your boo. I know you two like to have your nightly phone sex" she got up to put the dishes she had used in the sink, before turning off the tv, and walking down the hall to her own room. "Night Liv"

Olivia smiled at Abby before going in her room quietly and getting ready for bed. She hung her dress back up, deciding to drop it at the dry cleaners the following day, then worked on ridding her face of makeup before she hopped in the shower. She normally wouldn't take that long to call him back, but after deciding to go through with this weekend, she needed to clear her mind and a shower was a sure way to do it. She let the water cascade down her frame, and only allowed hopes for the future to enter her mind. She couldn't keep dwelling on her past and letting it control her. It might have only been six months, but it felt like they'd been waiting for it to be their time since the day they'd met.

She felt butterflies in her stomach thinking of their weekend together in New York. She'd only been once when she dropped Harrison off at Columbia University. He had done his undergrad at Duke like she had, but wanted to try his hand in the movie business. He'd enrolled in the School of Arts Theater program and dabbled in a few things. It was a big step for her letting him go, but since her good friend Stephen Finch worked at the school in the writing department, she knew she'd have someone looking out for him. She'd introduced the two, they got along well, and Stephen took good care of her little brother. She knew even if she begged, she wouldn't be able to see him during their visit. His team was on the west coast at a film festival, and there was no way Harrison would miss that.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried off then brushed her teeth. Using a smaller towel, she dried her hair before adding a bit of coconut oil to the natural curls. Before she could start applying the oil to her body, she heard a small voice from the other side of the door, making her immediately stop the routine. Switching out her towel for the white satin robe she kept in there, she opened the door and across the hall stood her doe-eyed caramel complected little beauty. She was rubbing her eyes with one hand, while her other was clutching her yellow lovey that she carried everywhere.

Hearing the whimper from her little girl, Olivia immediately bent down and lifted her into her arms before heading back towards their shared bedroom. Burrowing further into her mother's breast, she brought her middle and ring finger into her mouth while Olivia swayed back and forth.

"Mommy missed you tonight sweat-pea" she whispered into the near dark room before gently easing the fingers from her daughters' mouth. She never sucked her fingers until recently, and Olivia hated knowing the reason why.

Grabbing her phone from her nightstand, Olivia knew he'd understand what was taking so long for her to get back to him, but also knew he wouldn't sleep without hearing from her.

"Hi" that simple answer made her weak in the knees and she had an instant smile on her face.

"Hi"

"Are you all settled in? Was the princess up with Abby again, or did she follow bedtime protocol tonight?"

"Nope, she was a good Auntie, but now I have a snuggle-bug asleep on my chest. Think she just woke up from hearing the shower, and came looking for me. But I wanted to let you know what was taking so long"

He grinned just picturing the two of them together. Olivia was such a great mom.

"You go be mommy, I'll talk to you tomorrow Livy. I love you, goodnight"

"Goodnight Fitz"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So excited to share our story with you guys so definitely leave us some feedback and find us on twitter- brookgoin JenOdomOth


	2. Chapter 1

**Where the doors are moaning all day long,**

**Where the stairs are leaning dusk 'till dawn,**

**Where the windows are breathing in the light,**

**Where the rooms are a collection of our lives,**

**This is a place where I can't feel alone**

**This is a place that I call my home….**

**This is a place that I call my home….**

* * *

Home for Olivia, was anywhere her three year old daughter _Madison Olivia_ was. She never imagined her life being filled with so much love when she held the positive pregnancy test years ago. The scariest thing she'd ever done, ended up making her not only stronger, but completely happy no matter what life dealt her. She had only been living with Jake a few months after graduation when she found out she was pregnant. She didn't tell him until she was nearly three months along. It was December, and she had made it through her student teaching but was heartbroken to know that she would have to stop her pursuit of earning her teaching certifications.

_Jake doted on her throughout her pregnancy in the only way he knew how to. He bought her love and affection. She hated to admit that her little one didn't want for anything, and would be considered spoiled by anyone that witnessed his early antics of buying their daughters' love. He proposed to her as a way of reassuring her that he was all in and although she accepted his proposal, Olivia knew she could never marry him. Abby tried to be happy for her, but knew deep down that Olivia was in a relationship that would only hurt her. Early on she encouraged Olivia to date Jake and allow an older man to take care of her like she deserved, but she regretted the encouraging she put forth. Olivia didn't need a man to take care of her, and proved that every day._

_Jake also tried to win her over by expressing himself intimately, making sure she knew that he was still attracted to her throughout her pregnancy. That was something Olivia hated. She never considered herself someone that loved displays of affection, or came off needy and craving sexual intimacy from a guy. That certainly was the case with Jake, and although he made it clear that he found her incredibly sexy, she could've done without his constant attention. Olivia hated the times that she was hormonal, craving that kind of attention from him in one instant, and hating herself the next for leading him on that way. He never seemed to notice though. In his mind, she belonged to him, and he was the best thing for her._

It wasn't the easiest of nights for Olivia and Madison. For some reason the little girl had awakened two more times that night, clinging to her mothers' frame, immediately rousing her from the peaceful state she was in. Olivia found herself awake exactly three minutes before her alarm went off that Monday morning. She figured it was her conscious not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl beside her, so she was happy with the little voice inside her head that constantly woke her early. She hated to untangle herself from Madison's tiny frame, her little breaths tickling her neck, her head was dead weight on Olivia's arm, and her small hands were burrowed under her body. She'd done the burrowing since she was a baby. Anytime she was in the same bed as her mother, Madison would push her hands as far as she could under Olivia's body, and although it annoyed her at first, she grew to love and expect those small hands under her. If she wasn't in bed with her, or moved away, she would turn to her stomach, hands burrowed under her, before her bum would make its way up in the air.

Getting out of the bed, she made her way to the closet and put together her outfit for the day. Her students were starting a new chapter on Social Studies and Communities. She was very excited. She planned to have them create a map of not only their community, but planned to have them develop it into a full project. Her favorite part about being a teacher was pushing them to reach higher and planting a seed for them to grow on their own. She would have them gather out of town relatives locations, and develop maps from their home to the school, and their favorite landmarks in between. It would be a bit much, but she had prepared her own, drawing out a map of Harrison's home in New York leading to their school. She knew her students could do this.

Walking out of her room, she was surprised to see Abby already at the small dining room table.

"You're up pretty early" Olivia greeted.

"I have the mother of all headaches, and needed some tea to calm my nerves. I've already popped a few Tylenol"

"Sorry Abs. I hope we didn't keep you up at all. Maddie was up twice last night with double C's"

"Clinging and crying? What was wrong?" Abby hated that for her goddaughter.

"I really don't know. She'd cling, whimper, then start crying before she just clawed at me to hold her and was fine once I rocked her for a bit. But twice, and that's not like her. She hasn't been this way since the one time with Jake, so I have no clue what caused it. I just hate waking her up now, knowing she hasn't had a good night's sleep."

"I don't have to be in till ten to prep and go over statements with a client, just let her sleep in, and ill drop her before work. We both know how she gets when she doesn't get her sleep. That Pope blood starts boiling, and we have a Madi-Monster to deal with."

Laughing and agreeing, Olivia poured her coffee before toasting herself a bagel. "You're right about that one. Thanks, I might pick her up early from school if I can get an appointment for her today. I need to get that rash on her back checked out, and I'm pretty sure she needs shots, and I might as well get some input on these night terrors or whatever she's having. I hate not being able to do anything for her to prevent them" She put her bagel in a zip lock bag to have once she arrived at school, and grabbed a few things to go in her lunch bag for the day.

"Liv, you're doing everything right. Just find out what lover boy makes of it, and when you get in later we will go over plans for this weekend. I'm not giving you any excuses to back out of this well-deserved getaway"

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed and get out of here. Thanks so much, and go lay back down. She'll be out for a while I think."

It didn't take Olivia long to get dressed and ready for work. Before walking out the door, she knelt beside the bed, said a prayer over her daughter, and kissed her sleeping form goodbye.

One of Olivia's favorite parts of her morning was the phone call she made after dropping Madison off at Preschool. She enjoyed talking with Fitz each morning before work; it was a great way to kick off her day, and they always gave each other encouraging words before facing their day. She loved teaching, but some days the room full of seven and eight year olds could give Fits' crazed patients a run for their money.

"Good morning handsome" Olivia spoke when he answered.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"How's the morning so far? Mads get off okay?"

Liv smiled at the nickname he used for her daughter. He was the only one that called her that.

"Actually she's still home asleep. Abby's gonna take her in for me. She woke up twice last night after I called you. Not sure what was wrong, but she was just shaky and very clingy, so I decided to let her sleep in and Abby's gonna drop her off before she goes in."

"I'm sorry Livy, I know you hate when that happens. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Some, I'm just worried about her. Do you by chance have any openings today? With everything happening with Jake, she never went for her three year visit, but I never got the chance to set her appointment up with the receptionist. If you aren't sure, I can call them, I just really wanted to bring her in and have this done before this weekend."

"No, it's fine. I'll always make time for her" he spoke quietly, meaning every word. "What time did you wanna come?" he asked after they were both silent for a few seconds.

"Any time after one. I already let my principal know I'd be leaving at one for an appointment. So I'll just scoop her up once I leave, and we will be on our way"

"Alright how about this, I'll take a late lunch at one-thirty and by the time you get her and get here, I'll be ready for her. That'll give us more than enough time"

"Are you sure" she asked pulling into the school and parking in her normal spot.

"Am I sure that I will move mountains to see my two favorite girls? Yes, I am sure. Plus we can talk about this weekend if you want. So you go to work, and I will see you both later Livy. I love you, have a good day."

She smiled immediately when he referred to them as his girls.

"Thanks babe, I'll see you later"

"Madison Olivia Pope! We need to go, come on girly" Abby yelled through the townhouse that morning.

"Don't you mean Madison Olivia Pope-_Ballard_, that's my real name Auntie" she came running into the living room, with her pants on backwards after insisting on dressing herself, and donning her new Ugg boots.

"Don't remind me" she muttered under her breath. "Come here short stuff, can I help you with your pants a little? Your mom will flip if she knows I let you leave the house not looking like the princess that you are"

It only took a minute for Abby to switch the pants around.

"These are new huh?" Abby said treading carefully.

"Yes, Uncle Harry sent them to me in the mailbox" Her smile was wide as she bounced excitedly. She was smitten with her uncle, and was constantly spoiled by him as well. Taking a step back, she looked her over and had to laugh at the girls' style, although she will admit she was shocked to not see a certain accessory. She loved to pick out her own clothes, and Olivia allowed her to within reason. She had certain days where she was allowed to completely dress herself, and days that a grown-up had to pick out her clothes. With it being Maddie's day, Abby knew she should expect such a show.

The little girl had chosen a purple short sleeved shirt, her yellow leggings, a black sparkly vest, Yellow arm warmers, and the black Ugg boots. Abby hated to be the one to rain on her parade, but there was no way Olivia would forgive her for letting Maddie go to school with her brand new Uggs on. She was a girly-girl for sure, but usually came home from school all sorts of dirty- so dirty that Olivia has specific "school only" clothes for her.

"I think it's time for one of our grown up talks Madison"

The little girl's eyes grew large- which said a lot considering she'd inherited her mother's doe shaped orbs- at her aunt using her full name.

"Ok Auntie Abby" she responded seriously.

"These are new shows and I really am sure that mommy doesn't want you to wear them to school. You could wear your sparkly Tom shoes, they will match perfect. Or another pair of shoes, but Auntie really can't let you wear those boots babe"

Abby held her breath, hoping to get off easy. She didn't like to discipline Maddie in any form. She was such an easy baby girl. The only time she fought or didn't listen was when it came to what she wanted to wear, and who did her hair. If you weren't mommy or auntie, you didn't touch her hair. It worked out that she usually wasn't with many other people, but there were times when Olivia would pick her up from Jakes, and her little girl would be in tears from him not having the patience while tending to her unruly curls.

"Mommy said so?"

She was a mommy's girl through and through. What mommy says- goes.

"Yes sweetie"

"Ok"

Abby let out a breath, and smiled watching her skip over to the coat closet and dig her shoes out from the bottom drawer.

"Auntie wait!" The little girl disappeared into the bedroom, curls flying behind her and came back seconds later with the one accessory that completed every outfit she picked out.

_The Sparkly Silver Tutu._

She handed it over to Abby before using her shoulders to balance and stepped into the skirt. She looked up at her aunt with a proud smile of her face before skipping to the door. Scooping her lunch bag from the fridge that Olivia had packed, Abby tossed Maddie her ear muffs she had become obsessed with before the two headed out the door. It hadn't gotten too cold yet- it was only mid-October- but with Maddie learning in school that Fall/Autumn brought cold weather, she insisted on wearing ear muffs.

Strapping her into the car-seat that was a staple in her car, she was quick to turn on the radio, laughing at the lyrics coming from her mouth. It didn't take her long to arrive at Applewood Preschool, and walk her to class.

"I was wondering where the little miss was today." Quinn Perkins was Madison's teacher, and Olivia was so happy that she was able to get her into that particular class. Olivia and Quinn met originally at the Autism Speaks organization when Liv volunteered for the annual retreat as a leader, and Quinn was in her second year of the program. She had the kind of heart for children that Olivia admired, and she knew she wanted her to be the one to guide her daughter during her first year of preschool.

"Yea, we let the munchkin sleep in today after a long night. But she's packed up and ready to play. Liv will be picking her a little early today, I think she has a check-up, but don't quote me on that. Alright, shorty-by-nature, give me some love so I can go. I'll see you at home tonight"

"Bye Auntie!" squeezing her neck tightly, she kissed her cheek and ran back to the play center.

"Bye short stuff" She gave Quinn a pat on the shoulder with a snarky "have fun with that" and left to go to work.

Olivia smiled at the school secretary as she grabbed the papers from her mailbox before leaving the front office and heading to her car. She was heading towards Maddie's school that was just two miles away. She was only a block away from Applewood when her cell started going off. She lifted it from the side pocket of her purse and groaned when his name appeared.

"What" her voice was deadpanned, obviously wanting the conversation to be over as quickly as possible.

"Well hello to you too Olivia, I know you'd love to skip the pleasantries but I'd rather not. How are you today?"

"Jake, I don't have time for your games. What do you want? Things for the weekend are already.."

"Fine, you don't want pleasantries, we won't make them" he started. "I called to find out what is going to happen this weekend in order for me to see my daughter. This wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't pulled that shit last month and cried wolf"

"Cried wolf!?" she interrupted. "MY daughter ends up in the ER at two o'clock in the morning because she's fishing through your cabinets for food because you didn't feed her, and that's crying wolf!?"

"It's not like I didn't feed her Liv…"

"DO NOT call me that! MY daughter doesn't drink protein shakes for dinner and she sure as hell doesn't eat sushi. The fact that you even have snacks containing peanuts that are kept in her reach is irresponsible and neglectful." She pulled into the school's parking lot and put the car in park, prepared to battle it out with her ex.

"Olivia, you know that was an accident! She shouldn't…"

"Don't you DARE blame my daughter for your bullshit! I guess I should be glad that one of your whores happened to be there when she felt her throat closing and tried to wake you"

Olivia was on the verge of tears just thinking back to the phone call that woke her up in the middle of the night just over a month ago.

_When Madison was away with Jake, Olivia was sure to keep her phone's volume as loud as possible and on the pillow next to her. It wasn't really necessary. Olivia would barely sleep when Madison was at her Jakes' house for the weekend, constantly expecting something to go wrong while she was away. It hadn't happened yet; at least physically. Mentally and emotionally, she knew those visits were slowly damaging her daughter. Once the initial charade of being the loving father wore off when she arrived at his house, he would become neglectful, and leave the parenting to the television and toys in her room._

_The second her mind was set on deciding to fall asleep that night is when her phone started lighting up and ringing beside her. Checking the caller ID, she saw that it wasn't Jake's number, but before she decided to ignore the call, she felt it in her gut to answer._

_"Hello"_

_"Hi, I'm calling for a Ms. Olivia Pope"_

_"This is her" she sat up in bed, and moved to turn on the bedside light._

_"Hi, this is Harold Gooding. I'm a doctor at Duke Medical. Your daughter Madison Pope-Ballard was brought in about an hour ago after having an allergic reaction to peanuts. A Mr. Jake Ballard brought her in. I need for you to come down to the hospital ma'am."_

_"Abby!" Olivia screamed and rushed from her bed and into the redhead's room while slipping on the flip flops she'd scooped up on her way out of her room. "Abby, Maddie's in the hospital!"_

_Abby could barely understand what was happening, but the words "Maddie" and "hospital" sent her on high alert, and she quickly threw some clothes on before following Olivia out to the car._

_She had already hung up with the doctor, and was clutching the phone in her hand, patiently waiting while Abby drove towards the hospital._

_"Liv, what did she say? Is Maddie awake?"_

_"She, she went into anaphylactic shock" she brought her fingers to her mouth trying to stop her lips from trembling._

_Abby knew not to ask her anything else and just continued driving. It wouldn't take too much longer to get there, but her heart broke knowing that while she had to follow the rules of the road, she really wanted to get them there as fast as possible. Olivia needed her daughter, and it was up to her to get her there as fast as she could._

_When they pulled into the hospital, Abby pulled into a spot that was very close to the ER entrance, and they both jumped out and ran for the automatic doors. Rushing the receptionist desk, they both spoke so rapidly that the nurse could only make out the words "anaphylaxis" "Madison" and "Pope" Peering down at her clipboard, she put the pieces together and led the two distraught women behind the double doors. She didn't remember seeing the little girl being brought in, but she could instantly tell that the redhead couldn't be her mother. Although she looked as terrified as the dark headed woman, there was a degree of anger in her eyes that a mother couldn't possibly feel until they saw with their own eyes that their child was completely safe._

_Pushing the curtain back, Olivia was instantly at Madison's side. She pressed her cheek to her daughters', feeling the tape that held the tube that was in her nose, loosely to her face. She cupped the other side of her face with her right hand, and let her tears fall. She was there, right in front of her and breathing. Olivia knew that Abby had dragged Jake out of the makeshift room, and could hear her cursing him out in the hallway, but she couldn't let anything interrupt this moment. She leaned back and brought her lips to the girl's smaller ones and kissed her before doing the same to the rest of her face. Olivia leaned forward and inhaled he light brown curls that were laced with blonde streaks, loving the scent._

_Taking her smaller hand in hers, Olivia looked behind her when she heard an unfamiliar voice._

_"I'm sorry that this happened"_

_Olivia had no clue who the woman was, and chose to ignore her._

_"Abby" she called, and a second later the fiery redhead was there, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks._

_"Is she okay Liv?" she walked to the other side of the bed looking the little girl over. She loved Madison as if she was her own and seeing her in a hospital bed left Abby speechless and terrified._

_"She's breathing. I need to see the doctor"_

_"I'll go find him" she kissed Madison's cheek before squeezing Olivia's hand and headed to the desks of nurses._

_Jake took cautious steps towards Olivia, and ran his hand through his disheveled hair._

_"You don't need to worry, she's gonna be fine. She has to stay for up to eight hours or so, but then she'll be good to go. If you're gonna stay, I'm gonna go home and change. I can come in a couple hours so you can get some sleep, and then we can switch off before I take her back to my place."_

_Olivia couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth and almost wish she hadn't sent Abby away._

_"You can leave Jake" she moved away from the bed and towards him. "Leave and stay the hell away from my daughter"_

_"Liv, don't be this way, she's completely fine"_

_"She's not fine!" she pushed at his chest as hard as she could repeatedly until she pushed him through the curtain. "My daughter is in the ER after her throat closed and she couldn't breathe. I don't even want to know how that happened, but it happened while she was in your care! You don't give a shit about her and you never have! If you don't leave right now, I swear you'll regret it."_

_He knew the only reason she hadn't completely unleashed both verbally and physically was because she didn't want to be far from Madison, let alone disturb her sleep. He took a step away from her, and turned to start walking away. "No matter what you want to believe, she's my daughter too. I'll be in touch." The woman that Olivia noticed before walked up to Jake, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away after sending her an apologetic look._

_It was an hour later that Abby returned to the room they had moved Madison to, with a duffle bag in hand. Opening the bag, she dug out the yellow lovey that Madison had screamed for when she woke up nearly thirty minutes prior, and brought it over to the silent pair. Olivia lay in the bed on her side with Madison cuddled as closely as she could manage. The three year old had her fingers stuffed in her mouth, her right hand even in her sleep clutched tightly to the back of Olivia's shirt and one of her small legs rested in between her mothers'. Olivia watched as Abby eased the two fingers from her mouth, and placed the soft small blanket in the girl's hands instead watching as she immediately closed her fingers around it._

_Abby could read the "thank you" in Olivia's eyes, although it wasn't necessary. She pulled up a chair and reached over to grabbed Olivia's hand; her arm gently resting on Madison's curled up body._

_She knew not to speak any words, but to just be there and hold her hand._

_Olivia closed her eyes, but the tears poured down her cheeks heavily and sobs quietly wracked her body. She didn't want to do this with Maddie there, but she couldn't hold back, and there was no way she was leaving her little girl anytime soon._

_"What am I gonna do?" she choked out. She wasn't talking to her friend, Abby- she was talking to her lawyer Abigail Whelan now._

_Gripping her hand tight, Abby answered with steel in her voice, "I am going to immediately draft up a new order, and we are fighting this Liv. This will NEVER happen again."_

That was the hardest thing about trusting Jake with Madison; he never gave her a reason to trust him. Her symptoms had rebounded the next day, and she bawled her eyes out watching her daughter go in to anaphylactic shock in front of her.

Straightening herself up in the seat, Olivia wiped the tears that rested on her cheeks, and pushed the memories to the back of her mind. She looked in the mirror making sure that she was presentable for picking up her daughter.

"Jake, Abby will meet you at the zoo for your visitation with Madison on Saturday. She will be there at ten o'clock, and will have a packed lunch containing food that my daughter is not allergic to. She will stay there and make sure Madison is kept safe and unharmed. Abby knows that your time is up at five, and will be taking her home the second the clock strikes. Madison will be tired after a few hours, so she will need to rest and have a small snack. Don't try any bullshit Jake. Abby is not only my best friend and Madison's godmother, but like me, she is a momma bear and if you fuck with our cub again, you'll regret it."

She hung up the phone, rang the bell and waited to be buzzed into the school building. Once she was let in, she signed in and received her visitors pass before heading in the direction of the playground where Madison's class would be. She stepped outside and placed her hand on her forehead, creating instant shade from the sun, scanning the play area. She saw Quinn, and decided she had enough time to say hi before she needed to leave for Fitz's office.

"Good afternoon" Olivia always kept it as professional as possible if other teachers or parents were around, so she knew she'd have to really catch up another time.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok, not too bad. How's my girl today?" She now spotted her sliding down the tunnel slide after one of her best friends, and cackling loudly.

"She's a gem as usual. Ate the majority of her lunch, but still has a few snacks in there. She decided she was ready to lead the class songs today, so that was completely adorable. Abby said that you might be here early to get her"

"Yea, doctor's appointment to check on a few things. Did she nap with everyone else today or no?" She wasn't sure if she would or not since she came in late, but with the minimal sleep she got last night, she wanted to ask.

"No ma'am she did not. We changed up the schedule a bit today and instead of library before nap time, we had centers since they're getting the book fair ready in there."

"Mommy!"

The pair turned, and Olivia felt her heart speed up at the sound of her daughter's voice. She bent at the knees and prepared herself for the energized girl's body that was launched into her body. She wrapped her arms around her and stood up squeezing her and leaving lost kisses in her messy curls.

"Hi baby. Did you have a good day with Ms. Perkins and your friends?" There was another teacher in the room, but Madison hadn't taken so well to her, so Olivia chose to ask about her later. She nodded her head, and smiled wildly, happy to see her mother. "Well babe, we have to get going a little early, so say bye ok."

"Where we going?" she asked innocently while waving her hand absentmindedly at her teacher. All she knew was that she missed her mommy waking her up this morning, and her full attention was on her.

Olivia didn't mind carrying her back through the building and into her class to retrieve her belongings before signing her out at the front office and returning her visitors sticker. Once she was outside, she placed her on her feet before grasping her hand and walking to the car.

"Just to see a doctor. I like your outfit toots" Olivia smiled at the broad smile that lit up her face at the compliment while she buckled her in the car seat.

"Thank you mommy. Auntie said that I couldn't weared my boots from Uncle Harry, so I listened like a big girl and gots my tommy shoes" she kicked her feet for emphasis and scrunched her nose in the girlish way that she had since she was a baby.

"Auntie Abby is right. You can't _wear_ the boots to school just yet, so I'm glad that you had your listening ears on this morning. We are going to see mommy's friend that's a doctor. Do you remember who that is?"

"Fence mommy!" Olivia flinched at the name that her daughter seemed to always use.

"Can you say Mr. _Fitz_" she annunciated as much as she could.

"Mr. _Fenz_" she said with one eye closed and her head tilted to the side clearly proving her concentration.

Olivia laughed and just shook her head. She didn't know why she bothered. Fitz had told her on more than one occasion that it was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard, and that she would learn to say his name properly as she got older.

"So can you tell me what you did at school before you went to the playground" She pulled out of the school's driveway, and fixed the rear-view mirror wanting to see her daughter when she spoke. Olivia could read her like a book. One expression from her daughter, and she could usually tell exactly what she was feeling. She prayed that she didn't develop a poker face as she got older; she loved being able to fully understand her little girls' needs.

"Can we listen to my cd mommy?"

Olivia rolled her eyes when she saw her daughter's doe-like orbs appear bigger than before, and her lashes went batting. It was obvious from that, that she was not interested in talking about her day, but would rather listen to the mix cd Fitz had made for her a few weeks ago. He had taken her out on one of their more laid back dates- bowling- and right after she had kissed him goodnight, preparing to get in her car and drive home, he presented her with a cd labeled "Mads' Mix". Knowing that she was lost on what it was, he explained to her that he had an intern help him create a mixed list of the recent Disney movies and television shows main songs that little girls like.

Her smile had grown significantly larger and she felt butterflies swarming in her stomach at his thoughtfulness.

_"You didn't have to do that Fitz" she leaned into him, ready to give up multiple kisses as a reward for his thoughtfulness. _

_"I wanted to do something nice for her. She doesn't even have to know it's from me, I just love the video's you've shown me of her singing random Disney songs, so I figured she should have her own cd in the car. It's really not a big deal" he shrugged and was nearly blushing from the look Olivia was giving him. By the look on her face, it was indeed a big deal._

_"It is a big deal. Thank you for this. She will know exactly who it's from" She leaned in and kissed him wondering if he were too good to be true._

"Babe, you can listen to the cd in a second okay? Mommy wants you to listen to her before I turn the sound on ok?" she looked back at her and continued once she saw her nodding. "We are going to go see Mr. Fitz, and he's going to give you a check-up like your old doctor used to. He's gonna take your temperature, see how much you've grown, he's gonna check the itchy's on your back, and do some other stuff to make sure you're not sick at all. Is that okay?"

She listened to her mother talk about the doctors, and when she was done Madison locked in on her eyes in the mirror. "I don't wanna shot mommy. Shots give me bad boo-boos and make the tears come fast"

Her bottom lip was completely poked out, and Olivia wanted to kiss the pout away and laugh at the same time. She was three, but she lived with herself and Abigail Whelan, making her wiser than your average three year old. She was also very dramatic at times and could use those eyes, her pouty lips, and her clever words to get away with murder.

"Baby you have nothing to worry about ok? No shots today, I promise"

Olivia knew for sure that she could keep that promise. Fitz explained to her, although it was typically a nurses job to give immunizations of any form, Fitz would sometimes have to give them to his patients. He made it clear that he would never give Madison a shot. He couldn't imagine her being terrified of him coming at her with a needle, and for his face to be the one she associated that pain with.

When they pulled up to the office and walked in, they were greeted by the receptionist- that immediately had Madison cowering behind Olivia's leg. Olivia knewshe hated everything about the doctors, and expected as much from her little girl. She didn't sign in or anything, but scooped her up and walked towards the colorful fish that swam in the tank that spanned the left side wall. She had sent Fitz a text when she pulled in and he told her to come in and he'd be out to get her in a second. He had a patient run late, so he had just finished up and was free for them.

"Livy"

She turned, hearing her name whispered and smiled seeing him in a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue button down shirt. She wasn't surprised that he wasn't wearing his white coat, but she knew he did it to benefit Madison. He nodded for her to come with him, and he held the door open while she walked through- Madison clutching her shoulders with her face buried in her neck.

They kept walking until they reached his office, and she took a seat on one the comfortable lounge chairs across from his desk. She eyed him carefully and watched him pull a small juice pouch out of the fridge and brought it to his desk, sitting it in front of them. He also brought over a small container with cut up strawberries inside. He was good. He knew they were her favorite and figured a good snack would help calm her nerve.

"Hi Madison, I brought you a snack…. It's something you really like. Mommy said it's your favorite"

Peeking from the safety of Olivia's neck, Madison looked down at Fitz who was crouched in front of them, and met his eyes. "You have Strawberries and Juicy?

Olivia smiled at him, knowing he had just won her over.

"I surely do. It's the purple juicy that you like" he held his hands out, and watched her look at her mother, silently asking if it was ok. When she nodded, she leaned sideways out of her mother's lap, and let Fitz scoop her up in his arms.

"Hi Mads" he said softly, hugging her close to him. He loved the feeling. He had only held her a couple of times, and didn't understand how Jake could be so careless with her, let alone how he could let the both of them go. "Hi Fence" she smiled at him, and he was putty in her hands.

He smiled back at her, unable to take his eyes off of her. When he finally did turn to look at Olivia, he laughed when he saw the tears in her eyes, refusing to allow them to build in his own.

"Alright, so this is going to be a little unconventional, but I say let's get this check-up started. Since I know a lot of the answers, how about we just go through some of the normal questions? First things first, "he said standing from the chair with Madison still in his arms. She giggled when he suddenly lifted her, and held tightly, squeezing the strawberry that was in her hand, and making juice run down her arm to Fitz's shirt. Placing the container he had been holding for her on his desk, he pulled up her chart on his computer before looking up at Olivia. "let's set her up an appointment for a day next week once we're back, and Lauren is working, so she can get her flu s-h-o-t." he spelled out the word, not wanting to frighten the little girl and ruin the great mood she was in. "Lauren is a great nurse and all of the kids especially take well to her. That is if you still want her to have one- I highly recommend it, especially with her asthma."

Olivia nodded her head, and grimaced at the stain that continued to grow on his shirt from Madison's sudden fascination with the squished fruit. "Definitely still want her to have one, so next week is fine, just not Monday or Tuesday- I have parent teacher conferences and can't cut out early. Although I should make Abby bring her in so I won't have to witness it. Madison Olivia, do not squish your fruit please, you're getting the both of you so messy" she walked towards them with a few wipes in her hand before cleaning them both up. She smiled shyly at the stain that was still on his shirt, and he shrugged it off knowing he had another around there somewhere. Messes came with the job.

"Alright" he said loudly punching a few keys causing Madison to laugh and throw her head back to look up at him. "Alright, I'm gonna grab this chart and we can start" he tried to juggle Madison, the small container, and his clipboard over to sit back across from Olivia when he noticed her shaking his head at her.

"Alright _Super-Man_, hand her over. I'll hold the munchkin, and you ask the questions. And trust me, I'm doing you a favor- she did not have a nap today, and I'm expecting a meltdown pretty soon."

He shook his head, but agreed and didn't put up a fight when Olivia lifted her from his arms. He watched her wipe down her hands, arms and mouth before sealing the container shut and then proceeded to take her shoes off. "How about we get her weight and height first, because I think she'll fall asleep pretty soon."

If there was one thing to know about Madison Olivia, it's that she could fall asleep anywhere. Olivia hadn't found a time that she considered it a curse; so far it had only served her well. Olivia figured since she was always on the go with Madison when she was an infant, that the girl just learned to not be picky over where she slept, rather she adapted to any environment. If she were tired, she would sleep; easy as that. Olivia did hate admitting that she was the cause of this. Madison didn't deserve to be carted around so much when she was so young, but living life basically as a single mother with a mentally unstable fiancé left her no other choice. Where she went, her baby went. End of story.

After they got her weight and height, Fitz asked Olivia different questions, some of which she would coax the little girl into showing him as proof. He had gotten through about a quarter of the questions when he noticed Madison's eyes become heavy, and then close altogether. Olivia knew the second she was asleep from the way she immediately felt heavier in her arms. She continued to rock side to side in the chair and only stopped after a couple more seconds knowing that she was deep sleeping.

"You're so good with her Livy" he whispered in amazement. He loved every moment he was able to witness the two of them together.

"I don't always feel like I am, but I know I have to be. She deserves my very best."

It didn't take long for Fitz to get through the rest of the questions before determining that Madison was developing well and met specific chart placements in the areas he would be most concerned about. He did encourage her to start her on two Pedisure's a day until her eating habits and weight progressed a little more. He remembered Olivia telling him how after the incident at Jakes a month ago, the little girl became even more of a picky eater. If she didn't recognize it, she wouldn't eat it. She was slowly coming around and letting Olivia feed her new things but it had definitely taken a toll on her eating habits, therefore jeopardizing her nutrition. Olivia moved the sleeping girl to lay against her chest so that Fitz could check out the rash on her back; after a few minutes, he decided to prescribe her some cream for it.

Placing the chart in the correct file folder once he updated the information on his computer, Fitz brought his lap top over and moved his chair closer to Olivia's. She smiled seeing the hotel's reservations on one page, and watched him open a new link to start the purchasing of their plane tickets.

"I didn't know you wanted to fly there. Fitz, that'll be so expensive, you don't have to go through all that trouble for me"

"No, but I do have to go through every kind of trouble with the sacrifice you're making this weekend, especially with the short notice. I know it's the first visit that Mads will have with her father since the incident, and I want to make sure that if ANYTHING goes wrong, we are no longer than an hour and twenty seven minutes away from her. I would never forgive myself either way if we were driving the nearly eight hour trip and traffic is what was keeping you away from her. I don't have any kids, so I don't know how it feels, but I think I understand even an ounce of what this little girl means to you. So I'll start looking for tickets, and you let me know about the plans you've made because I know you Livy; you always have a plan."

She laughed before playing bumping his shoulder, then stole a quick kiss from the corner of his mouth.

"So I talked with Abby, and she's on duty ready to be there…." 

Friday evening came before they knew it, and Olivia had enjoyed letting Maddie play hookie and spend the day together. She still had plenty sick days available to her and four more personal days that she was able to use so she took advantage of one that day. She usually saved them just in case something came up with Madison, and this was one of those times. She had planned to spend the morning and afternoon with her little girl before Fitz picked her up for their six-thirty flight; that way Abby could get any work done she might have wanted to before the weekend since she would have her hands full with Maddie. She had been done for about an hour and was preparing for her and Madison's sleepover snacks for when they watched a movie.

"Mommy, the shark is gonna eat your piggies now" Madison exclaimed in a loud, squeaky voice that Olivia swore could wake their neighbors. The both of their curls laid wet against their backs with bubbles in most of Maddie's as they played in the large garden tub at home. As much as the three year old loved taking showers with her mommy like a "big girl", her favorite was taking a bubble bath with her mommy. It was only just after four, but Olivia wanted to have some part of her bedtime routine, so she decided they could do one of her favorite things; take a bubble bath with the bath paints and all.

"Not if I eat the shark first!" Olivia brought the rubber sea creature out of the bubbles and pretended to bite it at every angle, sending her daughter into a fit of giggles. "Alright toots, you sit tight, mommy's gonna rinse her hair, then get you out ok" she stared directly into her eyes like she always did when she gave her directions while in the bath tub. "Mommy wants you to sit and play but do NOT go under the water ok?" She reached for her robe before covering herself and making her way to the shower and turned it on. Once the water was the right temperature, she glanced back at Madison who was watching her intently, before tilting her head in and quickly ridding her thick curls of the few bubbles she knew remained. Seconds later, she turned the water off and rung her hair dry before straightening her back and grabbing the small towel to dry her hair. When the dampness left her satisfied, she went back over to the shower and turned it back on. "Let the water out baby, and let's get you rinsed off too"

She lifted her small body from the tub and placed her under the shower spray, ridding the bubbles of her hair and body. When she was all done, she wrapped her in a fluffy towel and watched her skip off into their bedroom. It didn't take her long to put on her traveling clothes- a pair of comfortable leggings, her favorite "Messy Hair Don't Care" blue shirt and her Ugg boots. While Madison jumped around on the bed- no doubt noticing that her mother was distracted leaving her free to do so- Olivia put some oil on her hands before running her fingers through her damp curls, then put the remainder from her hands in Madison's hair. She got more coconut oil and lathered Maddie in it before letting her pick out the purple onesie to sleep in. She sat Madison on her lap, and ran a comb through her hair, doing most of the work so that Abby wouldn't have too much trouble in the morning.

"So do you remember what we talked about this morning baby? Where's mommy going today?"

She looked up at her mom before she started "You going bye-bye with Fence on a plane! And me go with you mommy"

"No baby, you're going to stay here with Auntie Abby and have a sleepover in her bed!" her voice was high-pitched and her expression could put anyone in a sugar coma, but if it helped reassure her girl, it was worth it. "And tomorrow you're going to go to the Zoo with Auntie, and daddy with be there too"

Her head went down at that, and she shook her head in protest. "I don't wanna see daddy at the zoo" Olivia hated this part- lying to her daughter to "make things better" as the social worker had put it.

"Listen baby, Auntie Abby will be with you the whole time, and you won't have to be alone with daddy ok? You can say hi to daddy, but then you can hold Auntie's hand, and talk to Auntie too, okay? Auntie will feed you lunch; you're gonna have a sandwich, some strawberries, and carrots, and she will bring you a juicy and some veggie sticks"

"That's yummy mommy"

"Yes, so yummy for you baby girl. So you're gonna have so much fun with Auntie tomorrow, and mommy's gonna call you on her phone and say hi to you on a video too."

"I make a video too?"

"Yes, you can make a video with Auntie"

"Alright short-stuff you ready for our sleepover? A certain lover-boy has mommy's phone going text crazy" Abby walked into the room with the Frozen movie dangling in front of her. Liv's rule was that she could only watch it on Friday nights, but with her not really understanding the days of the week, she was always surprised when she realized it was "Frozen Day"

"Sleepover time!" she jumped from Olivia's lap and latched herself onto Abby's leg.

"Hey, get over here and give me some kisses and cuddles first curly" Olivia squinted her eyes playfully at her knowing she would miss her like crazy.

She untangled herself from Abby and forced her lips onto her mothers, making Olivia lose her balance and fall back against the mattress with Maddie landing on top of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her, and held her for a minute, willing the tears to go away, but knowing there was no use.

"You be a big girl okay? And be good for your Auntie. Mommy loves you baby" she whispered into her ear, holding her a little tighter.

"I will… mommy you're squishing my insides of me" she giggled; the sound loud and precious in Olivia's ears.

She kissed her one last time before letting her escape and run into Abby's room. Standing up, she grabbed the handle to her suit case, her carry-on Prada bag, and moved towards the door with Abby following behind her.

"You're going to have so much fun Liv, trust me, you deserve this getaway"

"It's not me I'm worried about Abs" she wiped the few tears that managed to escape her eyes and land on her cheek.

"Hey" she didn't continue until she had her full attention. "Over a cliff Liv. Over a fucking cliff. You have NOTHING to worry about. With my life Liv"

That was all she needed to hear before she pulled Abby into a hug and walked out the door. Even if she wanted to break down, she couldn't because standing against a taxi door was Fitz looking severely handsome with a goofy grin on his face like he'd just won the lottery.

"I figured we'd get an early start on exploring New York" he said gesturing to the taxi. Grabbing her bag, he loaded it in the trunk before turning back to her. He saw her shoot a lingering look back at the door she'd just come out of, and he took a step closer to her and held out his hand.

"You ready for this baby?"

Looking at him, seeing the look in his eyes, and instantly knowing that she was looking at her future, she gripped his hand with confidence.

"I'm ready"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Let us know what you think. Also if you have any questions about the story- obviously you will learn more as the chapters move along, through flashbacks just ask in the review, and either we will let you know if it's already planned out to be answered in a future chapter, or we'll add that explanation in the next chapter or so. So please let your voice be heard. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I love in your love, baby?_

_Now I got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you_

* * *

The grand lobby presented itself just as the pictures did; expensive and exquisite. The dark red against the gold and layered look of the walls only had Olivia more excited to see the inside of their room. She stood next to Fitz, her fingers intertwined with his, while he waited for the receptionist to finish checking them in and hand over the keys to their room. It was minutes later that she held both keys in her hand while they walked towards the elevator, both pulling their suitcases behind them.

Stepping into the elevator, Fitz pressed the button to the ninth floor before stepping back and pulling Olivia into his arms. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and hers went under his arms, and grip his shoulders.

"Only the ninth floor?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.  
"Well I know you don't do heights to well" he teased right back.

"Ugh" she groaned shoving him back into the wall. She glanced at the illuminating lights, signaling that they were nearing their floor. "You think you're so funny Fitzgerald. I am _not_ afraid of heights. That was one time that I freaked out about being on the twenty-third floor of a building and I told you that not expecting to be teased about it." She leaned up and pressed her lips softly to his. "Be nice to me"

He forced his lips back to hers, ignoring the opening doors. "I'm going to be nice to you all weekend long baby" The whispers against her lips, made her entire body heat up.

Olivia was the one that stepped away from his embrace and pulled him out of the elevator with her free hand. She glanced down at the key's and stopped only a few doors down before opening the door.

"Welcome to our weekend Livy" Fitz gestured for her to go ahead of him, and smiled taking in the look of excitement on her face.

When she entered the Grand Deluxe Guestroom, Olivia's jaw dropped at the large gorgeous room before her. The first thing most hotel rooms had when you walked in was a view of the bed, however their room led directly to a small sitting area consisting of an ivory colored couch, with matching love seat sitting adjacent to a flat screen television. She wasn't sure who would be in a city this incredible and a room this beautiful and simply watch tv, but she wasn't complaining. Leaving Fitz standing by the couch she walked into the luxurious bathroom lined with granite countertops and large mirrors spanning the walls. Her favorite thing instantly became the rain shower that sat rectangular-shaped on the ceiling of the large shower. She couldn't wait to make use of it. Walking back towards Fitz, she found him sitting on the edge of the King sized bed that was lavished in ivory and dark blue patterns with too many pillows that would later be stashed on the floor. She stood in between his open legs, and welcomed his strong hands that rested at their favorite spot on her hips as hers cupped his face and smothered his face in loud, sporadic kisses.

"Babe"- Kiss- "this" –Kiss- "is so"-Kiss- "amazing" –Kiss- She stopped with the quick pecks, and kissed him deeply, thoroughly tasting every contour of his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair when he pulled her on top of him. She sat straddling his lap, and finally tore her mouth away from his, trying to catch her breath. She looked at him through her dark lashes and noticed the look in his eyes; that look mirrored her own, but she knew they had to stop.

Fitz brought his hand up to cup her face, and ran his thumb across her bottom lip, shifting her in his lap when she kissed it a few times, giving him _that_ look. "Now, beautiful, I believe I promised you dinner once we got here" She nodded her head, and leaned back to glance at the clock on the nightstand behind him.

"It's almost eight-thirty. We could just order room service tonight?" she knew he had a long day at the office, and didn't want to make him drag the two of them around town just to come back and sleep.

"Livy, we are not going to waste a second inside while we're here"

"Well if I have any say in it, we will most definitely be spending some alone time all throughout this hotel room" she whispered against his ear, and grinded her hips into his to prove her point. "How about tonight we just go to one of the restaurants downstairs. It's open till ten, and I peeked at the menu while you were checking us in. Besides even if you want to lie and say you didn't have a long day, Madison for sure wore me out, and I'm really just looking forward to falling asleep in your arms, so the sooner we can eat some dinner, the sooner that can happen."

"You drive a hard bargain Ms. Pope, but you win" he slapped his hands against her ass, laughing when she yelped. "Let's get out of here"

The next morning, Olivia found herself stirring at the soft touches on her legs as she lay on her side. The last thing she could recall was falling asleep in Fitz's arms after the cool breeze and his hand rubbing her back relaxed her completely. His voice had also played a role in the peaceful sleep she was able to succumb to. Finally opening her eyes, Olivia happily caught Fitz as the culprit, slowly moving up her body, stopping every other second to drop a kiss to any exposed skin he could find.

After dinner in one of the hotels' two restaurants, Fitz had a bottle of wine brought up to their room, and the two of them enjoyed the sweet red on the terrace overlooking the busy city. It was the simplicity of him pulling her on his lap and holding her against his chest that made what they had matter. He would do his best to give her the world, but he knew she didn't need it. It was much colder in New York than back home, and although the wine warmed her up a bit, Fitz had her wrapped in the throw blanket they'd brought out from the couch in their room. Between the exhaustion, the wine, his arms, and the cool breeze in the air, Olivia could barely keep her eyes open, and before he could fall asleep as well, Fitz carried her to their bed and turned in for the night.

"Hi" he kissed the curve of her breast, then her chin, before his final kiss landed on her lips.

"Hi…. What time is it" she hoped he hadn't let her sleep in too late. Their flight left Sunday evening at seven-thirty, and she wanted to soak up as much time with Fitz in New York that she could possibly manage.

"It's barely eight… you ummm, you were up a few hours ago. Well you were restless, and only halfway conscious, and you called out for Maddie a few times"

"oh gosh, I'm sorry Fitz, I probably woke you up and.."

"No, no, Livy, you're fine, and it barely took seconds to calm you down. I just hate that you have to worry about her and I know today is hard for you to not be back home."

She pushed herself up on her elbows, and sat so that they were at eye level then kissed him chastely.  
"Thank you for always taking care of me. And I want to be here, so don't feel bad. Even if I was home, I would still have to let Abby go with her and just sit there waiting. I'm glad we're here together celebrating." She moved pass him to get off the bed and started digging into her suitcase and pulling out her clothes for the day. "I promised Maddie that I would video chat with her before she starts her day, but I'll make it quick, and I can take a quick shower, and be ready to go in an hour."

He followed her movements, grabbing his clothes as well, and then made his way to the sink and brushed his teeth. When he was done, he walked towards where she was sitting at the small desk in the corner of the room, powering up her IPad. "No, don't rush. Give Maddie as much time as you guy's need" Standing behind her, he bent down to place wet kisses on her exposed neck. "But Livy, you can just freshen up because there's absolutely no way you're using that shower without me joining you."

Her skin was instantly hot with from his soft kisses, but she felt the longing ache between her legs at her words, and it took everything in her to ignore the urge. It had been far too long. She turned, expecting to gain a little release from his lips, but saw him sauntering away for a few steps before he turned back to look at her. Olivia shook her head, coercing her body temperature to recede.

After eating breakfast at Piccolo Café, Fitz surprised Olivia and they caught a taxi a ways away to the _Queens County Farm Museum Apple Festival_. Olivia loved apple cider, and he knew that she would love actually making her own, and picking out some of the freshest apples the city had to offer. They indulged in an early dessert when Olivia insisted on tasting the Apple Cobbler that was baked fresh on a wood burning stove.

"Maddie would love this place" Fitz said as they made their way back towards the line of taxis. He knew she wouldn't eat too many of the apples, but she would love to make the cider and indulge in the pie just like her mother.

"She really would" she smiled at him, loving every moment he thought of her daughter. It wasn't even his job, yet he dotted on her every chance he got.

Fitz knew he had to take Olivia to Central Park- it was one of her favorite places that she'd never really gotten the chance to enjoy. She'd briefly been there when she'd gotten Harrison settled in New York, but Fitz knew she wanted to be there and actually take in the meaning of the place. To her, Central Park represented a place that people jogged, took breaks, had moments of peace, experienced heartaches, laughed, hung out, and created memories either with loved ones or alone. She wanted to experience some of those feelings and with Fitz. She knew that she could experience so much more with him by her side. She wanted to experience being in love with him- just being themselves- in Central Park. And she wanted him to know that.

It was just after two when they finally arrived, and started their stroll through the park. On their walk over, Fitz had bought a thin, fleece blanket for them to use from a street vendor, and had it flung over his shoulder until they found the perfect spot to relax. They got a few stares from people, and Fitz knew it had more to do with Olivia's beautiful, child-like expression as she nearly skipped through the park steps ahead of him.

"Babe, this place is just magical!" she walked back towards him, and laced her fingers with his, pulling him to stand with her on a small bridge. She went to one of the rails that overlooked a small man-made creek and sighed when she felt him fill the space behind her, and wrap his arms completely around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder, his right cheek pressed against her left one and they both released a deep breath, allowing themselves to be only in that moment with each other.

"Did I ever tell you that my parents were from New York?"

He almost didn't hear her, she spoke so low. She didn't talk about her parents a lot, and he knew it had to do with the hurt she still felt from losing them. He held her as tightly as he could without hurting her, and waited for her to continue.

"My mom jogged every evening here although she didn't live close, and every evening my dad would see her jogging when he got off work. She told me that she always knew he was watching her, but made him work for it" she laughed thinking of her mother's slick ways and glanced at Fitz. "The first time she ever talked to him was because she had slipped on some ice while jogging one winter, and he helped her walk over to a bench to see if she were ok. It had been three months since he'd first seen her running, and they had never spoken but he knew he would spend the rest of his life with her. He was so sure of himself."

He didn't need to see her eyes to know there were tears present; he could hear it in her voice. Fitz kissed her cheek, unwrapped his right arm from her waist and laced it with her right hand. "Sounds like your father was a very smart man, and I know he and your mom would be so proud of both you and Harrison. You're incredible Livy, don't you ever forget or doubt that."

"I love you Fitz"

Fitz immediately held his breath, praying that he hadn't imagined those words leaving her lips, but that she had really said them. He took a step back from her, and she turned around, her watery eyes meeting his wide ones. She smiled at him and brought her hands to his face, suddenly not being afraid anymore.

"My mother had no fear in that moment and fell in love with him immediately. He told her in that very moment that he wanted everything with her and that if she let him, he'd spend his life proving he deserved her. Fitz, I can't… I can't say that I wish I would have waited for you, because I wouldn't have Madison, and she's everything to me. But if you'll let me, I promise to spend every waking moment proving to you that I'm worth it, that me and Madison are worth the roller coaster ride you'll be getting yourself into if you want to be in this with us. Jake won't make things easy, but I love you Fitz, and I want to be with you for as long as you'll let me.

Not being able to formulate a rational thought, Fitz seized her lips in a deep kiss. His tongue sought after hers with vigor, making her arms grip his shoulders to hold herself up as her knees trembled from their kiss. His hands left her hair, and went to wrap around her waist, one gliding over her ass and she yelped into his mouth when he squeezed her left cheek. She finally pulled away when she absolutely had to breathe and placed her hands on his chest, creating a barrier to ensure she wouldn't dive back in prematurely. Her heart was telling to her keep going and to push through but her mind was screaming at her to catch her breath and slow her breathing down.

"Livy, I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of MY life proving that I'll always be there for you and for Madison and love and treat her like she's my own. You two mean the world to me, you really do. Jake can pull any mess he wants, I won't back off. I'm in this Livy, for the long haul."

"We're in this together?" she looked up at him, her smile reaching her eyes.

He leaned in closer, speaking with his lips brushing against hers with every word "We are in this together"

"Take me back to the room"

He didn't expect her to say that, but welcomed those words.

The second the door to their room closed, Fitz was on her. He needed her. To kiss her, touch her, and love her. Olivia whimpered, leaning into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were both trembling now, the power of those three little words Olivia confessed again on the ride back, piercing Fitz's heart, causing tears to form in his eyes while they embraced and whispered promises of the future to each other. The new connection between them was so emotional it was overwhelming. They continued to kiss fiercely, passionately, yet tenderly removing any piece of clothing they could get a hold of. Fitz held her face in his hands the way he always did, nipping at her lips, loving them with his tongue, making their kisses all the more romantic.

"Make love to me Fitz," Olivia rasped breathlessly against his mouth.

She pulled him into another hot kiss, seeking out his tongue with hers and seductively sucked it into her mouth, adding just enough pressure to send blood boiling to both of their loins. Fitz moaned at the contact, dipping down to pull her even tighter against him. "Make love to me," she repeated one more time as she gazed up at him with beautiful, doe brown eyes. Her full pouty lips were flushed and swollen with his kisses and her breathing was coming out in short gasps. She moved away from him, and removed her bra and panties while staring at him with every move she made.

_I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do  
_

Without another word, he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, and laid her down, covering her body with his. Their lips met and Fitz kissed her sweetly, tenderly, showing her second by second how much he loved her. They lost themselves in their kisses, the love they felt for one another surrounding them like a blanket. Fitz gazed down at her nude body, his eyes awash with love and desire. Olivia simply gazed up at him, suddenly shy under his gaze, but knowing how much he wanted her.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for_

Fitz's hand slowly went down her body, caressing her neck, shoulders, and breasts. He stopped when he reached her flat stomach, a place she'd carried her beautiful little girl, and he hoped and prayed one day she'd be able to carry babies of theirs. He placed several tender, warm kisses there before he sucked softly on her belly button, causing her to let out a soft moan. Olivia let out a sharp cry of pleasure as Fitz's head continued lower and finally made its' way between her thighs.

_Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase_

Every thought left her head. Her mind was stunningly clear as Fitz's mouth made love to her femininity. Her hands dove into his hair; she lifted herself up, her moans of desire growing louder and louder by the moment. Her head fell back; she felt dizzy and needed to close her eyes because the room was spinning about her and she felt as if she were floating. All she felt was Fitz's mouth and the incredible things it was doing to her. She sensed herself going higher and higher, climbing farther still, into the great abyss. Fitz was sending her soaring; one flick of his tongue, the corkscrew digit of a finger, and he sent Olivia into orgasmic overload. Her toes curled, her back arched, her breasts quivered and she let out a loud cry of desire as she collapsed onto the bed, her dark hair floating about behind her. All thoughts of doubt and shyness were millions of miles from her brain. All she felt was immense pleasure, a glow of warmth that surrounded her body.

_I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for_

Her chest was heaving, her eyelids heavy. She looked down at Fitz just as he peeked his sexy blue/grey eyes up at her. He was grinning from ear to ear, remnants of her essence shinning on his lips. The look of pure joy on face was contagious and soon she was grinning too. She reached for him, pulling him up until they were face to face. Fitz felt her heart beat pounding furiously against his. Her forehead was shiny with a fresh sheen of sweet, her eyelashes spiky from the tears she had shed, her cheeks even seemed rosy. She looked like a woman who had just been made love to. Her eyes were wild with sensuality and full of love for him. Fitz cradled her face in his hands and brought his open mouth to hers, causing her to moan loudly. She immediately tasted herself on his lips and she was reminded of just how much she craved his touch when she felt his hard, full shaft probing at the entrance to her womb. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, clutching his forearms as she gazed purposely in his face. "Love me," she rasped before kissing him again. As the kiss deepened and his tongue slid further into her mouth, Olivia felt him sink into her completely, her velvety smooth canal sheathing his turgid length like a glove.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

Fitz moaned, blinking, his eyes becoming wide with pleasure as he pulled his lips away from hers. He panted, fighting for air as he got used to her warmth. She had her arms wrapped around his head now, pulling it down to hers. She wanted to feel every single inch of his body on hers. She rubbed herself against him, wiggling her hips, tightening their hold on one another. Fitz groaned again, burying his face in her sweet smelling neck.

God, how he loved her.

He felt nothing else but the pleasure of loving her, the joy that her loving brought him and the satisfaction of sharing it together. Fitz moved his hands along her smooth, satiny arms until he found her hands and he laced their fingers together. He slowly pivoted his pelvis down, sinking himself as deeply into her as he could. He stared into her face, his eyes locking with hers, never wavering. She met his downward thrust with an upward thrust of her own. The pleasure of the contact sent intense waves of passion through both of their bodies. Their mouths fused in a hungry kiss as their lower halves fused in a sexy dance of rhythmic pleasure. Fitz untwined one of his hands from hers to frame her face. She whimpered at the tenderness of his touch and leaned into his hand even as his hips worked over time pumping into hers. "I love you," Fitz rasped breathlessly against her mouth.

_Nothing prepared me for__  
__What the privilege of being yours would do_

Suddenly, he pulled back, nearly sliding himself completely out of her. Then, without warning, he returned, slicing into her, causing her to cry out in surprised, pleasurable delight. She cried out his name, pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately, trying so desperately to hold on even as his powerful hips swirled her into madness over and over again. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as her orgasm hit her, so powerful she felt herself close to blacking out. Her entire body tingled, her nipples hardened to near spikes and warmth settled over her, leaving her glowing.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch__  
__If I had only seen how you smile when you blush__  
__Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

Fitz felt her body tightening on his like a vise and he fought valiantly to push through it. He wasn't ready to give in yet; he wasn't ready to end the sexual rapture that they were both experiencing. He felt her go weak beneath him and knew that she had just had a monumental orgasm, she was making the little sounds in her throat that she did when she had just been sexually drained. But soon she was back at it with him, moving her hips in tune to his, grinding them, rolling, and then stopping as he did to slow it back up. She bit her lip intently as she stared into his eyes, determined to bring him off as powerfully as he had her. She was bucking her hips up at him and it was weakening his resolve. He felt the familiar burn in his balls and sped up, squeezing Olivia's hand firmly as he pumped several more times before letting out a low groan and unleashing himself within her. He slumped tiredly on her breast, his curls damp with sweat, his breathing harsh and loud. She felt his heart pounding in his chest and reached down to stroke his hair. She knew he needed a few moments to recover - shit, they both did after that.

_Well I would have known__  
__What I was living for all along__  
__What I've been living for_

And as Olivia gazed down at her man's sated form, she felt a smile creep to her lips that was soon accompanied by more tears. Fitz heard her sniffle before he felt the tear drop and he lifted his head up to look at her. When he saw the tears falling down her cheeks, his face fell and his heart shattered into a million pieces. He knew he shouldn't have been so rough with her, but she had felt so good. He pulled out of her, and got off of her.

When Olivia saw his face, she shook her head, reaching for him.

"No, no, no." Her voice was hoarse from all the moaning she had done. She took his chin in her hands and forced him to look at her. His eyes were full of regret and apologies on the tip of his tongue. "I love you," Olivia whispered, her voice breaking. "Thank you so much for loving me so perfectly." She crawled into his lap, wrapping both her arms and legs around him. "I promise, I'm wonderful... everything about that was wonderful"

Fitz kissed her nose, smiling. "It was pretty great, wasn't it?" His hand was stroking her bare back and the ends of her hair.

"Everything's always great with you," Olivia whispered as she buried her face in his neck.

Olivia opened her eyes and found herself disoriented, and unsure of what was going on. Lifting into a sitting position, she realized that she was on pile of blankets and pillows covering the hotel room's floor in front of the small artificial fireplace. Once she got her bearings, she blushed as the memories flooded through her mind.

She reached for her hair, and noticed that it was still somewhat damp, giving her an idea of how long she had been asleep for. They stayed in bed talking for a while longer, unable to stop the caresses that turned into heavy petting. The heat between them reached a new level and before they could make sense of what was happening, Fitz stood under the rain shower with Olivia wrapped completely around him as he entered her. He had made up his mind from the moment he saw that shower that he would worship her body under the waterfall for as long as she would let him.

Using the bed to help her stand, Olivia smiled at seeing Fitz at the vanity dressed in a black suit, looking every bit of sexy and captivating. She sauntered up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his back feeling the strong muscles lying beneath his clothes.

"Was it that bad, that you plan on sneaking out on a girl" she said laughing. Her hands ran up his abs, and she had to remind herself that she couldn't take much more of him just yet.

Turning around, he pecked her lips not being able to help himself, then fingered the edges of her curly hair. "You beautiful, have a date tonight, with me and I will be knocking on the door in exactly one hour, so you need to get yourself ready"

"Wait" she said looking around. "What time is it, what about the tickets for the show? Oh no, did we miss the show? You should've woken me up" she hated that the tickets he had gotten them went to waste. Judging by the time on the clock in the room, there was no way they could make it on time.

"Livy, baby, it's fine. Today was perfect, and there's nothing I would change about it. Now, it's only seven, so I will be back in about fifty-eight minutes, so you get ready, and I will be here to pick you up- at this door- at eight sharp. Get ready for dinner baby, and I'll see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too baby" she kissed him quickly and watched him leave their hotel room before she rushed around the room to get ready. She knew that _he knew_ there was no way she could straighten her hair and get dressed in the time he gave her, so she'd be wearing her natural curls that he loved so much. It didn't take her long to lather up some oil and mousse and tame the mess of curls into a presentable style to go along with the yellow dress she brought specifically for this evening out. It was the one night her and Fitz would lavishly dress up and she was pretty excited to go out with the both of them dressed to the nines.

When Fitz said eight sharp, he meant it. The knock on the door was quiet, and he carried two large "First Love" ivory Gardenia flowers. She'd told him months ago that it was her favorite flower simply because of its name and how they only bloomed twice a year, making them rare. "I say Maddie's my one bloom I can always count on" she expected him to laugh at her when she first said that, but he just stared at her, and nodded his head as if he understood. She had no clue how he could have gotten the flower, because they weren't in season, but she stopped being surprised when it came to him doing things for her.

The limo that waited for them outside of the hotel had Olivia squeezing his arm and kissing him hard on the mouth, only stopping when their driver cleared his throat and reminded them about their reservations. Olivia stayed hooked to his side on the short ride to _Le Bernardin_, and they enjoyed the lavish French restaurant. The servings were small, pricey, but filled with flavor that made Fitz proud of the choice to dine there. Getting their dessert to go, he paid the bill and they took the limo back to the hotel.

Fitz was a bright man. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of Olivia, and he was pleased to see she felt the same way. They kept a safe distance from one another during the ride but once again, when the hotel door was closed, they were in their own world.

Olivia nor Fitz cared about sleeping in late the next morning. They were both completely satiated and didn't feel the need to rush the remainder of their time together in New York. Their late start just meant that today would be very lax and they would spend time together in the room after their quick outing to FAO Schwartz. Fitz made it clear that he wanted to pick out a few things for Madison and Liv knew she couldn't deny him a chance to buy her little girl anything.

The first thing he chose was a Junior Doctor Play Kit. It came with a doctor's coat, stethoscope, thermometer, bandages, forceps, and more supplies that he knew she would love pretending with. Liv agreed that she would indeed love it, and pushed the cart alongside him when he moved further back into the store. Olivia looked perplexed when he stopped in front of a certain display they had set up near the pretend play section of the store. It wasn't lost on her that they'd made their way back towards the more expensive toys, and she had a debate going on in her mind on whether or not she should speak up about it.

"Do you think she will be afraid of these?" he pointed to the Melissa & Doug Wooden Puppet Theater that was brightly colored with a chalkboard bottom and puppets hanging out of the curtains.

"Umm, well I… no, she wouldn't be afraid of it, Maddie loves puppets, but Fitz we don't really have the space for this right now, and she doesn't _need_ a puppet theater." She didn't want to deny him, but she also wouldn't let him just throw his money away on something that Madison didn't need. She had plenty of toys that took up most of their home, and although Abby was the supplier of most of the gifts, Olivia didn't feel the need to consume the little "adult space" they had with something that wasn't needed.

"Actually I thought it could stay at my place. I want her to have some toys to be able to play with when you guys come over."

He was almost too perfect at times, Olivia thought. One thing they talked about the day before was how Olivia felt it was due time that they started spending some real family time together, including Madison coming over to Fitz's apartment- something that had never happened before. When she brought up the idea, he was ecstatic and had already started a list of things he wanted to have done before their first official visit.

"Fitz, you don't have to do that"

"Livy, I want to. I want Maddie to know that when you guys come over, that she has things there for her to play with, and that she will have free reign over it. I don't want you carting toys back and forth constantly. Please just let me do this. I want to do something nice for her."

Even without his seeing his bottom lip that was slightly protruding, or his eyes opened just a little wider than normal, Olivia knew she couldn't say no.

"Get the damn thing" she muttered before kissing his lips and moving past him towards the stuffed animals. She knew the one thing she'd bring back her little girl; something that would make her day Madison had a tiny obsession with turtles, and although Olivia wasn't too fond of the animal, she found herself looking for different versions of the sea creature everywhere she went. Olivia turned back to place the green plush turtle backpack in the cart Fitz had when she found him about ten feet away with a sales clerk with a scanner in his hand. It was the type of scanner people used when they were registering for something, and Olivia knew that just meant trouble.

"Fitz, I think I'm ready babe." She tried her best to ignore the slip of paper the young man handed to Fitz once it was done printing from the scanner he held.

"Thank you sir, just take this to the front, and it will all go out for shipping first thing tomorrow morning" he nodded and walked away, proud of the sale he'd just made.

Olivia glanced away, avoiding looking at the receipt, wanting to respect his decisions.

"Livy, I don't mind if you look at what I got. Madison is your daughter, and you have every right to see what I got for her. I just really want you to be ok with me getting her things. I know I'll have to give myself a limit eventually, but I would love it if you'd just let me spoil her just a little bit." He took a step closer to her, and she could read the distress in his gaze that wouldn't meet her eyes directly. She moved her hand to his cheek and guided him to look in her direction, knowing that once he locked in on her eyes, he wouldn't be able to look away without spilling what was on his mind.

"I know she's not my daughter….. and I know that Jake is technically still around, I just…." He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts before speaking again. "She's not close enough with me yet for me to spoil her affectionately like a father should, so just let me have this way for now please. I don't want to buy her love, I just want to give her the world in any way possible. Jake should be showering Maddie with affection in every way possible, and he's not. If you'll let me, I'd love to be the father figure she deserves. I don't need a label from her, I'm content with just being _Fence_ right now, I just want to know for myself that one day I really can call her mine."

Olivia didn't try to brush away the tears that fell onto her cheeks at his confession. There was something about the vulnerability he spoke with, especially when it concerned her or her daughter, and it melted her heart each time. She didn't know what she did to deserve him, but she would do everything in her power to keep him.

She brought his hands up to her lips, and kissed his knuckles, before bringing their intertwined fingers to her chest. She smiled through her tear-clouded eyes, "She's definitely gonna be yours Fitz"

That statement alone made he dive in and kiss her hard on the mouth, immediately pushing his tongue past her lips and tasting her. It was several seconds later that they broke away and Olivia wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him towards the cash register to pay for the backpack.

"Let's get out of here."

Once Fitz's order was complete, he carried Olivia's small bag that held Maddie's gift, and they sought out a Pizza shop and hot dog vendor, both wanting to indulge in the greasy food before they left just a few hours later. After eating, they took a quick stroll through the park before cutting through the middle to get to the hotel and pack up their things. An airport shuttle was set to pick them up in just under three hours, and they decided to just spend their remaining time together in the room. Fitz had glasses of wine brought up to the room, and they sat side by side on the terrace enjoying each other's presence.

They knew things would be different once they returned home, and they were both excited for that next step in their relationship.  
"So, I was thinking about how much fun weekend has been with you and how we keep mentioning that Maddie would love certain things"

"Yea" she looked up from where her head rested against his shoulder, wondering where his train of thought was leading. "Land your plane Fitz"

He laughed at the phrase she often used when he couldn't get his words out and would beat around the bush. "I would love to spend Christmas with you and Maddie, here, in New York. I normally am with, my parents, but they're going to Florida to see my mom's sister. Either way I was going to bring up spending the Holiday's with you two, but seeing this place in the winter is magical. We could take Maddie ice skating, and Harrison will be here, so it would be perfect for him to have you guys come up instead of him coming down."

"How long would you want to stay?"

"Well, I have vacation time that I can use, plus sick days before the year is up, and you get what, nearly a month? I would love to fly in on maybe the twenty-third, and stay till about the twenty-seventh. I don't think we should be here for New Year's."

"Yea, that'd be a bit too much for me, not to mention Maddie. I think I'd really love that Fitz, and I think Maddie would too." She burrowed further into his embrace before glancing at her phone. She had talked with Maddie once that afternoon and promised to facetime with her once they got through security at the airport. "As much I am dreading leaving here, I can't wait to get back and see my baby."

"I know you can't. Thank you for coming here with me. I know it wasn't easy being away from her."

"It might not have been that easiest thing, but I'm so glad that I came with you. Central Park is like our spot now, you know?

"It most definitely is our spot now, but I think we should also find a spot back home." He laughed, hoping she should agree with him.

"I think you're right"

Fitz and Olivia boarded their plane, her leading the way, and clasped hands once they were settled in their seats.

"I love you. Do you know that? I'm sorry it took me so long to say that, but it's been true for a while, I just wasn't ready yet" To most people her statement would mirror that of a woman that played games, and was emotionally dangerous, but she knew that he would understand where she was coming from. She could just be all in for herself, but she had to be all in for herself and be sure that this next step was also in Maddie's best interest. She loved that Fitz understood that, and would hold her daughter just as high in consideration when it came to their relationship status and boundaries.

"I know, and I would have waited forever for you to be ready. I love you Olivia Pope, more than I ever thought possible."

"Look who finally came _inside_ of the house"

"Shit! Abby, you scared the hell out of me!" Olivia jumped, dropping her suitcase when her hands came up to cover her mouth.

"I'm sure your heart rate hadn't returned to normal anyway after what I witness going on outside. I'm surprised you still have your tongue! Welcome home Liv" she moved closer to her and smashed her into a hug.

Olivia hugged her back and pulled back just a few inches, unable to hide the wince that escaped her.

Leaning back, Abby sent her a confused look.

"What the hell Liv?"

"Settle down Red, I'm fine"

"Fine? Fine doesn't have you pulling away from a hug like you're in pain Liv! Explain what the hell happened."

"Abby, I promise I'm fine. Let's just say that I am… _satisfyingly sore_" she blushed at the words she felt would explain how her body felt. "Thoroughly worked over and satisfyingly sore in the best way possible. So relax, I'm good, just a bit… tender"

Abby stood there speechless, which was something that rarely happened if ever. It took her a few more seconds before a thought could formulate and she was able to speak again.

"I got nothing" her face was still blank, but on the inside she was bursting with joy for her friend. "So I take it this trip changed things?"

"Definitely changed things for the better" she smiled and rolled her suitcase towards her room. She stopped at the door and turned to look at Abby and sent her a small smile, grateful for her friend and everything she'd done this weekend for her. "Hey Red, over a cliff"

"Over a cliff Liv" she winked at her "we'll talk in the morning"

Olivia knew that meant she wanted every detail concerning her weekend with Fitz but wouldn't push her tonight knowing that she couldn't wait to get in bed with her baby. She left her suitcase against the wall and quickly stripped out of her clothes and grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas from her drawer to change in to. She couldn't contain the smile that spread as she slipped in beside Maddie and pulled the little girl into her arms. She missed her scent and the feel of her in her arms so much. She smelled just like coconut oil and lavender. Kissing her face, she could tell that Abby let her stay up a little later than normal because she didn't budge and respond to her kisses. It was obvious she was drained. Reaching up, she grabbed her phone and sent Fitz a quick text.

"Thank you for this weekend baby. I love you so much and I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"I love you too Livy. Thank you for this weekend and for loving me Sweet baby"

* * *

**Thank you guys for being so patient with me for this update! Hope it lived up to your expectations. Please leave your thoughts and questions in the review! The next chapter will be up maybe in two weeks. It's Fourth if July, and instead of celebrating, my family is mourning the loss of a loved one today. So sudden, but we are trusting in God to help us through this. Thank you guys for continuing to read and share the story with others. **

**Jen+Brook**


	4. Chapter 3

_You are the night time fear_  
_You are the morning when it's clear_  
_When it's over you're the start_  
_You're my head, you're my heart_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day_  
_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

-No Light, No Light- Florence and The Machine

**Disclaimer (i always forget these) i DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR THE CHARACTERS! Just Maddie :)**

* * *

Jake Ballard strolled out of the courtroom smiling as his client gave him several hard pats on his back.

"Ballard, I swear I owe you man. You got me off when no one else could. Donavan said you'd handle everything and he was right."

Jake didn't respond until the two of them were in the elevator alone with the exception of his assistant that followed them inside. Jake held off pressing the button to go to the sixth floor where his office was, and eyed his assistant, making the young lady squirm.

"Laurie, why don't you let me finish up the paperwork on this one" he smiled as he spoke, knowing that he could get her to do anything he wanted with just the right look in her direction. "You take the rest of the day off, and I'll see you tomorrow"

Blushing at the look he sent her, she looked down before nodding her head. "Oh, okay Mr. Ballard.."

"It's Jake, Laurie. Just Jake" the wink he sent her nearly had her falling at his knees. He always had a way with the ladies.

"Jake. Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow" She stepped out of the elevator, leaving the two men to themselves.

"Damn Ballard, you get it all don't you" the short, balled man asked, licking his lips at the young girls' retreating form.

"I do get what I want. Always have and always will." He spoke smugly and unashamed. Now, onto business. You have the crew that you need now to move everything, and I'll make sure there's no one breathing down your neck from my end. Your guys need to watch their asses. I can't be around making sure there aren't undercover cops or watchers on your back when you do your illegal shit. You're clear of every charge on drug smuggling, so be smart and move the shit the way we discussed and don't try to get slick again. Is that clear?"

"You know Ballard you got the suit and tie on; you're a college prep boy. Don't forget you don't know how things are handled on the streets"

"This college prep boy just got charges of drugs and illegal weapons smuggling dropped and a shitload of eyes off your back. You wanna keep talking? You do as I say, or ill have a list of crimes as long as my dick to charge you with and send your ass to prison for a number of years higher than you can count"

The elevator stopped and Jake walked out, hearing the shy footsteps of the man coming behind him. Once he made it to his office, knowing that was the safest place to talk, they made arrangements for payment and as soon as Jake had proof that the money was in his account, he sent the man on his way. Pouring himself a glass of the Bourbon that sat on the mini bar, Jake took a sip and propped his feet up on the desk and smiled in victory seconds before he frowned in defeat.

All the criminals he dealt with should know better than to fuck with him by now, but some still tested him. He never expected to do this type of work while he worked his way through law school. The traits that he carried on from his father were always there, but they came as a package deal with the emotional scarring. His father did a real number on him growing up and the man didn't see anything wrong with the type of treatment he gave him or his mother. There was no surprise that he was a criminal lawyer, breaking the law he swore to uphold, just to keep the criminals out of jail. He knew the real reason why he was this way, but the help he needed had failed him once before and there was no way he was going back down that road again.

That was one thing Olivia had a hand in ruining for him that he still couldn't get over. Everything was under control until she came into his life. He was never a quitter- from a young age his father hammered that into his mind that "Ballard men got what they wanted. They didn't answer to anyone." He saw her and pounced. The good thing was that she welcomed him with open arms. Although she was brilliant, he liked her for how he saw her; fresh, and vulnerable wanting someone to take care of her; so he did. She'd told him that she always dreamt of going in to Law but that her mother was a teacher and after seeing the fulfillment she got from it, Olivia wanted a taste of that. She mentioned that she could never live with herself if she had to compromise her beliefs and morality for the law or lack thereof. She didn't want to put herself in the position to allow the power to get to her head. She said she knew her limits and couldn't push that; she had to be smart and make choices that didn't have the potential to suck the life out of her and change her as a person.

Jake made the exact opposite choice. Every choice he made from the moment he met Olivia shaped the man he wanted to be. The day he introduced himself to her, he saw the way her eye lit up as he shot off his credentials and she was impressed. He lived every day since waiting to see that same look in her eyes, but he hadn't witnessed that look again. The only way he could prove to her he was worth something, was to gain her trust back in the only way that mattered to her anymore. He had to be what his daughter needed him to be. He had to actually be her dad- a job he wasn't equip to have.

Fitz left out of the office with a smile on his face, excited to be done for the day. He'd gotten in just before eight that morning, and it was nearing five o'clock in the evening. He had been working overtime every-day for the past few weeks, seeing as many patients as possible, and taking patients that weren't his if he needed to. His goal had been to get in as much work as he possibly could because he had plans to look forward to. Not having children of his own, or any in his family- his sister was pregnant, but other than that he had no nieces or nephews- he didn't get to experience the holiday's from a child's point of view anymore.

Then Halloween happened.

After spending Halloween with Olivia, Madison and his parent's he vowed to enjoy every Holiday from Madison's point of view, and it went down in his top ten days he'd ever had.

_4 weeks earlier_

"_Liv, I swear I'm gonna hose her down in a minute if they don't find a way to relax her" Abby said walking through the room full of children over to sit by Olivia and the rest of the parents. "You'd think Quinn and her sidekick could do their damn jobs and make them listen to a story or something._

"_I hope the good Lord blesses you with triplets Abs" Olivia sent her a sugary smile, and then laughed at the horrified look that crossed her face. "Give them a break, they're just excited for the parade to start, and your goddaughter is pumped about the costume she got to choose all by herself this year amongst other things." She blushed at the thought of her daughter being excited for a certain person to arrive any minute now. _

"_Yea, yea, we know she's just excited for Mr. Good Hair to get here. Admit it Liv, since you guys got serious, we've become chopped liver, and he is her world now."_

"_Well, I wouldn't have it any other way" _

_Olivia knew that everything Abby was saying was in fact the truth. It had only been three weeks since they returned from New York, and it seemed that the moment Olivia opened herself up to Fitz, Madison happily followed suit. It helped that Fitz took complete advantage of the permission he had to fully love the little girl. He became even more smitten with her-if that was possible- and seeing nothing but a positive reaction from her mother, Madison was completely receptive of his affection. If Olivia was honest with herself, she knew that their first visit to his apartment had changed everything for Madison. They had went over to Fitzs' house one Saturday and both Madison and Olivia had been surprised to find a small portion of his living room filled with toys and trinkets that he gotten from New York and others he clearly had to have purchased afterwards. He had kissed Olivia hello, and sat down next to the tiny knee-high bookcase that held about twenty books that he had gotten for Madison. _

"_Hi Mads, you see these cool toys I got here?"_

"_You have toys Fence" her squeaky voice was shy as she leaned against Liv's leg, unsure of what to do. If this was anything like her dad's house, she would play with the toys by herself while he did other things and she'd be alone for the majority of the time. _

_Olivia wasn't sure what was suddenly wrong with her daughter, but wanted to make sure that her first experience at Fitzs' place went great. "Baby, Fitz got all of these really cool toys and books for you to play with when we come over"_

"_I just play with toys and you go to his room?" she asked looking up at her with wide eyes. It was what she was used to at her fathers' house._

"_No sweet girl" Fitz interrupted, wanting to take every fear that she had away. "Come here" he opened his hand and waited for her to take it. Seeing Olivia nod her head, she took a hold of Fitzs's hand and allowed him to bring her to sit in his lap. He squeezed her softly against him, and kissed her hair before he turned her around so he was able to see her face. _

"_Mads, these toys are for all of us to play together. I need your help because I don't know how to play with these toys, but since I know that you do, I got them so we could play with them together"_

_The entire time she looked at him she didn't blink, but just stared at him as if she could read him and detect if she should trust him or not. She looked so much like Olivia that Fitz couldn't help but smile, and although he could definitely see traces of Jake, her sweet spirit overpowered his genes._

"_Can mommy play too, and you be nice to her?"_

_Fitz swallowed the small lump that formed in his throat and glanced quickly at Olivia before he returned his eyes to the little beauty in his arms. _

"_I promise I'll always be nice to your mommy and you, and mommy can always play with us."_

"_Can we color" he noticed that her eyes had immediately went to the small art table next to him as soon as she walked in._

"_Yes, but can I have the red marker?" he smirked at Olivia remembering when she told him that Madison didn't like red and would always offer that color to anyone just so she wouldn't have to use it._

_Olivia was jostled from her thoughts when she heard her daughter's loud voice._

"_FENCE!" Her small voice carried throughout the room and all eyes followed her as she ran towards Fitz and he caught her mid-air when she launched herself into his arms. "You're here!"_

"_Of course I'm here Maddie-Bear! I couldn't miss seeing the most beautiful butterfly in the world in her parade." He kissed her cheek and hiked her up on his hip before walking over towards Liv and Abby and sitting down. Olivia smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek._

_Leaning back, Fitz gave her a confusing look at the simple peck to the cheek she'd given him. _

"_You really want me to start something I can't finish? Especially with innocent and prying eyes all over the room." She whispered to him, snickering when Maddie leaned in to try and listen to what she was saying. "Go line up with Ms. Quinn baby" Olivia said when she noticed the other students lining up with their teachers. _

"_Bye cutie" Fitz said. He sat her down, and watched Olivia fix the purple and yellow wings that she wore on her back before she skipped off to where her friends were. _

"_Thank you for coming babe, you're all she talked about this morning to her friends"_

"_Really? What did she say about me?" _

"_She said, and I quote, "Fence is gonna come watch my parade today then we going to a festi-cal with his mommy and daddy"_

_He laughed imagining how adorable she must have sounded. _

"_Well, I promised her I would be here, so of course I was gonna come."_

_The parade started just ten minutes later and all the grown up smiled as the children followed the teachers throughout the school, singing silly spooky songs and making monster noises. When it was over the four of them left and Abby went to her office party, while Fitz, Liv and Maddie went to the trunk or treat festival that was in his parent's church. Fitz had been volunteering there for as long as he could remember, and he knew that Maddie and Olivia would enjoy it._

_A plus side was that his parents had loved meeting Olivia just a week before, and were itching to meet Madison with the way Fitz talked about her. They could tell their son was in love in two different ways and they were excited to meet the two ladies that captured his heart. _

_Maddie's face lit up the second they arrived and she wanted to get on every ride that she was tall enough for. _

"_Fence, can hold me mommy" she said as soon as she was unbuckled from her carseat._

"_Of course I wanna hold you Maddie-Bear, come here." He lifted her on his shoulders, laughing when Olivia moved the tutu her daughter was wearing from Ftiz's eyes and grabbed a hold of his hand. In her free hand she carried Madison's basket that her little girl was hopeful to fill with candy._

"_Fitzgerald, over here son" _

_Fitz recognized the voice of his father immediately, and smiles in his direction before leading Olivia towards them. _

"_Olivia dear, it's so good to see you again" Fitzgerald senior, pulled her into a warm hug, then moved aside when his wife came closer and followed suit, except she hugged her a bit longer and held her a little tighter._

"_Yes dear, I'm so glad you two could make it. I just know you will enjoy yourselves."_

"_Thank you Catherine for inviting us, really Madison is very excited." She motioned for Fitz to take Madison down, and instead of standing her up, he just settled her back on his hip before he introduced them. _

"_Mom, Dad, this is Madison. Mads this is my mom and this is my dad. They helped make all this fun stuff for all the kids to do tonight"_

_She tucked her head closer to Fit'z cheek, one hand playing with the string of the Duke sweatshirt he wore._

"_Hi" _

"_Hi hunny! Can I hold you? There are some cute little pumpkins that all the kids are painting and I saved one just for you" Catherine spoke sweetly to her, hoping that she would allow her the chance to hold her. _

"_Maddie, can Ms. Catherine take you? I know you will have so much fun!"_

_She looked to her mom, then Fitz unsure about it, but becoming less scared from the look on their faces _

"_Are you and Fence gonna leave?"_

"_No babygirl, we're gonna stay right here" Fitz chimed in. "Once you're done painting your pumpkin, we can get on a few rides before we grab some food."_

"_Ok" she looked to the older woman to see if she would reach out her arms again, and when she did, Madison went into them willingly. She smiled as Catherine talked to her animatedly the entire time and would glance behind them every once in a while to be sure that Liv and Fitz were still there._

_She laughed hysterically throughout the night with Fitz parents who insisted on taking her on the tea cup-like ride each time she requested it. One of her favorite stations was the bubble machine that they had that constantly blew bubbles out in different sizes. Olivia couldn't count the amount of pictures she took of her happy little girl squealing loudly and shrieking whenever the bubbles would pop on Fitz. Anytime she wasn't glued to Fitz's shoulders, she was being passed between Mr. and Mrs. Grant, loving the attention she was getting. It was Fitz that noticed no matter how happy or occupied Madison seemed, every few minutes she would check her surroundings, making sure that her mother wasn't too far away. Olivia would always be her number one._

It was a day that he wouldn't forget years from now and he was ready to create more memories with his two favorite girls.

Driving down the street, towards his parents' house, he decided against calling Olivia knowing that he would see them in just a few minutes. If he were honest with himself, he'd admit to being giddy and overtly excited. He could only imagine how amazing it would be to walk into his childhood home and see Olivia and Madison helping to prepare Thanksgiving dinner with his parents.

It was a few minutes later that he pulled into the driveway behind Olivia's car, and walked into the house, carrying his bag so that he could change out of his work clothes.

"Hey, anyone here?" he said walking in, hearing the voice coming from the far back where the kitchen was located. It took a second for him to hear the pitter-patter of footsteps followed by Olivia's voice cautioning Madison to "slow down", before he saw the tiny girl charging down the hall wearing a long, oversized apron, curls bouncing in the high ponytail she wore.

"Fence!" she giggled out, running as fast as she could, and right before she could reach him, her foot slipped on the front of the apron, and she went down fast and hard on her face.

Olivia had been following behind her, and could tell that it was bad by the look on Fitzs' face. It didn't surprise her that she had tripped. She was moving too fast and her feet couldn't keep up with her excitement of seeing Fitz.

Fitz had her scooped up in his arms before Olivia could reach her, and she hated the sobs coming from her little girl, but even more she hated what she knew was about to happen.

"Mommy" Maddie screamed so loud Fitz had to pull his face away from hers. Fitz immediately sensed that it wasn't him that she wanted and passed her to Olivia as soon as she reached the two of them.

She grabbed a hold of Liv's neck and Fitz internally scolded himself for watching the lower half of her body as she walked back into the kitchen with Madison still crying in her embrace. Madison should have been the main focus, but he couldn't help himself; he hadn't seen her in a couple of days and just wanted to kiss her senseless.

When he finally made his way into the kitchen, he saw his mother handing Olivia a wet wash cloth that had ice wrapped in it as well. It took her a few times, but she convinced Madison to take a seat on the island while Olivia stood in front of her, accessing her lip that had blood smeared on it. She had definitely bit her lip when she fell, and although the cut was small, Olivia was sure that it both hurt and startled her daughter. She kept the ice on her lip even while Maddie rested her head on her mother's chest once Olivia sat down on one of the long couches in the living room.

Olivia felt bad. With their time today being limited, the Grants decided to have a special Thanksgiving Lunch so that they could include both Olivia and Madison; so knowing that this small incident was cutting into their time together, made her feel bad. They didn't seem to mind, but the last thing she wanted to do was come in and mess up holiday traditions because of the drama that was Madison's father.

"How's she doing"

Olivia looked up hearing Fitz's voice as he entered the room. He had changed out of his work clothes into a pair of jeans and a fitted light blue t-shirt. Olivia swore he owned more than she could count, but she would never complain because he looked so damn good in them.

"She's good, it's just a little cut. A bit swollen, but nothing to worry about. I know it hurt her, and scared her a bit, but I'm never ashamed to admit I have a little actress on my hands" she laughed saying the last part and sighed when he sat down next to her. He leaned over and was finally able to give her the greeting he'd wanted to when he stepped foot in the house nearly twenty minutes ago. He kissed her a few times, never pecking her lips, but kissing them fully and gently, mindful that Madison was directly beneath them and his parents were just a few feet away in the next room.

"Hi" he said finally pulling back, and sweeping her long bangs out of her face and behind her ear. It wasn't too often that he saw her in a straight, low pony-tail, but he loved the sexy simplicity of it.

"Hi" she greeted back. "I can't wait till later tonight"

"Me either, and it'll be over before you know it. You guys will be done, and we can spend the rest of the holiday together."

She didn't respond because there was no need to; he was completely right. Plus there was something that she loved about just sitting with him in sure silence, just breathing. Sometimes they got the opportunity to have moments like this that could last a good ten minutes, but they both knew it didn't take very long to escape into one another with just a look, a touch, a caress. All it really took was one minute.

Two hours later, Olivia carried her daughter up the stairs to Jake Ballard's apartment, and knocked a few times before taking a step back and giving herself a mental pep-talk. Olivia wasn't surprised that she had fallen asleep on the near forty-five minute trip, and hated that she would have to wake up to this, but Olivia had to put on a brave face for her daughter. She had to let her know that it was ok that they were there, and that they would make the best out of the situation.

After talking with Abby about her and Fitz's Christmas plans, they knew the holiday issue of Jake seeing Madison would come up, so they jumped the gun weeks before, and were able to give him options on the holiday season. She was surprised that he didn't fight her just for the sake of fighting, and had agreed to miss his Christmas visitation, as long as he got to see her for Thanksgiving and would she would spend New Year's Day with him.

The door opened before her, and Olivia took in her ex-fiancés' appearance. He seemed too delighted to see them, and even though that could be considered a good thing, she would never let her guard down around him.

"Happy Thanksgiving Liv" he stood back and gestured for her to come in.

It was a lot different from when they lived there together. It was less homey and more cold and rigid. She hated knowing that this was the shell of a home that her daughter had frequented when they split. She walked down the hall towards Madison's room, and sat on the edge of the bed before laying her down. She stripped her own coat off, before removing Madison's and pulled her boots off before glancing around the room. It was obvious she usually played alone. Games were still sealed in their boxes, some toys were untouched making her wonder how bored and lonely her daughter must've been when she visited. She hadn't been more grateful for the change of their custody agreement than she was now.

Making sure that she was still sleeping, Olivia took a deep breath and made her way out into the dining room where she saw Jake setting the table. She didn't know what kind of show he wanted to put on, but she until he gave her reason to believe he wanted more, she would act civilized.

"Hi Olivia"

"Jake. Happy Thanksgiving" she said avoiding his gaze.

"It doesn't have to be this way Olivia. We were good together, we took care of each other, and I still love you. I want you and Madison here with me where you belong."

"Is that why you were so cooperative with Christmas? You think that we can work things out, be together and what live happily ever after? "

"You say that like it's a bad thing Olivia. I am the father of your child"

"And that's unfortunate for her" she said deadpanned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm trying Olivia, but I never imagined you running off with our daughter when I've given you everything. You just up and leave in the middle of the night; that's fucking kidnapping, I should've had your ass arrested"

"You think _this _is the kind of environment Madison deserves to grow up in? One where her father claims to love her mother and her mother absolutely hates her father? You think _that_ is what she needs? Well she doesn't."

"The second anything gets hard you just run Olivia, that's what you do! You didn't even try!"

His voice got louder and she knew the only way that Madison would possibly sleep through this would be if he stopped screaming and if she didn't match his volume, urging him on.

"Jake, living with you was like living in a prison. You were doing to me exactly what I know your father did to you. It's why you're…" She stopped seeing the look in his eyes change to one she hadn't seen in a long time. Taking a deep breath, she stopped that train of thought, and moved on to the next. "You were emotionally and mentally abusive and I got the hell out before it turned physical. There was no way I was going to allow Madison to be exposed to that. If you love her like you say you do Jake, you would see what I did was the right thing for us all. There is no happy ending for us Jake. You need to understand that and just do your best by her."

She said those words knowing that one- it wouldn't happen, and two- that she wouldn't want them to happen. She didn't want her daughter to have someone that would be around when they felt the need to show up. She didn't want someone that would ignore her daughter and make her believe she wasn't worth their time; she didn't want a mediocre father for Madison.

Olivia wanted someone that would lie in bed with her after reading bedtime stories just because they wanted to be close to her. She wanted a man that would show up out of the blue at her school to have lunch with her even though his day was swamped. She wanted him to spoil her rotten but also realize that it was his job to guide her and teach her right from wrong and that there were consequences in life. She wanted her daughter to have a dad to love and trust so that she didn't have to look to her mother for every answer; when mom didn't know, she could go to her dad.

She wanted Madison to have a daddy, and she wanted that daddy to be Fitz. It could only be him.

Olivia saw Jake's jaw grow more tense before he let out a hearty laugh that sounded as chilling as she knew he wanted it to sound.

"Well _Liv_" he emphasized, knowing she didn't want him to call her by the nickname. "that was sweet and all, but no man wants to raise another man's child; especially my child because I will be in her life and make YOUR life a living hell if you try and stop me from seeing my child. I tried to be nice, I tried to be civil, but the façade is fucking over. You can run out of here scared, and call up Abby and do what you want, but we both know my _dick_ can persuade a judge better than _Red_ can. I want shared custody of my daughter, and when I'm ready for that to happen again, it'll happen. You know that I get what I want Liv"

Before Olivia could even respond, something moving out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see Madison walking towards her while rubbing her eyes. She knew their loud voices would wake her, but still hoped against it. Coming to stand in front of Olivia, she didn't need to raise her arms for her mother to know she needed her embrace. Olivia brought her head to her shoulder, and kissed her head, keeping her hand pressed against her exposed ear. She didn't want her daughter to fully hear anything Jake had to say, or that she had to say to Jake.

"Don't try to give me the pouty lip and sad eyes Liv. I'm done being screwed over by you. You don't want to come back to this family, well then I'll bring my family home to me starting with Madison spending more time where she belongs." He dropped the dish of green beans he held onto the dining room table with a loud thud, making both Olivia and Madison jump. "Go ahead, you are free to go. This Thanksgiving has been amazing. You can get your shit and leave. "

Olivia walked quickly down to Madison's room and put their coats on as fast as they could, and slipped her boots on. She grabbed a hold of Madison's boots, and brought her on her hip, not stopping to put them on the small child. She just wanted to get out of their as fast as possible.

"Mommy, we can go back to see Fence now"

"What is a fence Olivia" Jake stood at Madison's door watching them, and wondered what she was referring to. Moving towards them, he took a hold of Madison's arms and lifted her from Olivia's embrace before she could stop him.

"I want mommy" she whinned, feeling the tension in the room.

"Jake, what are you doing? You said we could go, now let us go" she immediately felt the tears blur her vision, remembering the last time she stood face to face with Jake begging him to hand her daughter over.

"Just giving me daughter a hug liv. She is my daughter, and I can damn well do what I please with her. Now don't try anything stupid Olivia, I'll see you on New Year's Day right?" He looked at her, daring her to disagree with him.

"Right" she trembled and reached out again for Madison and finally released the breath she'd been holding when he handed her over.

She looked up before pushing past him to leave the room and go to the front door.

He stood back against the wall in the hallway and snickered at her form walking swiftly towards the front door.

"You never answered, what's a fence?"

"It's none of your damn business. Goodbye Jake."

Olivia and Fitz lay in his bed that night, his arms wrapped as securely around her as he could manage with Madison asleep between them. This wasn't the first time they had slept at his place- all in the same bed- but this was the first time that he had to hold Olivia as she cried in the bathroom away from Madison's, and calm her down before they could climb into bed with the little girl.

Fitz knew something was wrong the second the doorbell to his parent's house rang and she stood on the other side of it, teary eyed and holding Madison so tight that when the little girl threw herself towards him, he had to convince Olivia that it was ok to let her go. Something had clearly gone wrong at Jakes. They had come back hours early, and Olivia was completely shaken up and cautious; a side of her he had never really seen. Throughout their evening, Madison was thoroughly entertained and loved on by his parents and himself even but his main focus was getting Olivia through the evening until they could talk back at his place. She assured him that she was fine and would talk to him about their visit with Jake later, but that she just wanted to enjoy the holiday with them and forget about it for the time being.

"Liv, I promise you, I will do everything in my will power to help you get full custody of Madison. I hate that you were there with him alone today and he said that mess to you. It's like he wanted to trap you there or something"

"Fitz, I didn't tell you while we were at your parents and a part of me doesn't want to tell you now since Madison is right here."

"You didn't tell me what?" Even though it was dark in the room, the bathroom light they'd promised to keep on for Madison let in enough light that they were able to see each other.

"Just don't get upset, and do anything crazy. You've become her new favorite pillow, and you getting all tense, will surely wake her up" She tried to lighten the mood, while alluding to the fact that he had definitely captured her daughters heart. Just like last time, the second they climbed into bed, she'd cuddled into Fit'z chest, and stayed there throughout the night.

"It's not the first time he's done it.. it's not a big deal, and this time was different. It wasn't as scary, but I was getting our coats, and shoes from her room, and he just comes in and takes her right out of my arms. She called for me, and it's not like he did anything else, but he just took her. It's his way of proving to me that he's stronger and basically that he can physically take her from me anytime he wants and there isn't much that I can do about it."

She was right when she warned him to stay calm.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III wasn't a perfect man. He took care of his patients, loved them deeply, and worked hard for what he had, but the one flaw he definitely possessed was anger. It didn't show much, but he had a temper that only came out when those he loved were mistreated. He fought hard to remain calm, remember her words of Madison resting so peacefully on him. He would die trying to give them a perfect life.

"I'm so sorry Livy that I couldn't have been there with you today. I'm sorry that Maddie had to go through that as well. But what did you mean when you said "it's not the first time he's done it" and "it's not a big deal" He's done this before? Livy, has he ever put his hands on you, physically? Either of you?"

Olivia averted her eyes and leaned back against the pillow, feeling the tears slipping from the corners of her eye, not bothering to stop them. He leaned over as far as he could, and his lips reached just the peak of her left cheekbone. Turning back to look at him, Olivia took a deep breath before she spoke.

"There's a few more things I need to tell you Fitz…."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for your kind words and prayers. I wasn't able to go home, but my aunt was laid to rest yesterday back home in DC. My family is mourning still, but trusting in God Thank you again. **

**I really hope that you guys liked this chapter- and hated it as well. I know it was shorter than the previous ones, but it should be a pretty lengthy one next time- fingers crossed- So please leave your thoughts, and comments- they encourage us a lot and ask any questions you may have. **

**I've also said before if there's something you wanna see, let me know and we will try to throw it in there- couldn't focus so much on Madison seeing Fitz's gift like someone requested but i tried to throw a bit in there :) **

**Thanks so much for reading. **

**XOXOX**


	5. Chapter 4

_Story books are full of fairy tales__  
__Of kings and queens and the bluest skies__  
__My heart is torn just in knowing__  
__You'll someday see the truth from lies__  
__When the clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash around  
But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms_

**In My Arms- Plumb**

**I in no way, own anything affiliated with Scandal- i simply own Madison ;)  
**

* * *

"_This little piggy went to market, this little piggy went home. This little piggy ate roast beef, this little piggy had none. And this little piggy cried wee-wee-wee, all the way home."_

_Olivia smiled at the loud giggle that escaped her daughters' mouth as she pulled on her tiny toes. She'd been doing everything that she could to distract her from the loud voice that rang through their apartment's living room. Jake had been on the phone with the District Attorney and from the look in his eyes when he first answered the call, Olivia knew that it wasn't a conversation that would be quick or G-rated. Madison didn't need to hear that, nor did she deserve it, but that was the life they were living for the time being._

_After being with Jake for nearly three years now, Olivia was able to see pass the façade that he showed everyone else. No one knew the real Jake Ballard like she did, and that was the only reason she tried her hardest with him on every account. She knew about his distant relationship with his parents, but hadn't pushed the subject simply because she didn't want him to do the same in return. No matter how much she thought she loved him, there were certain parts of her life that were only hers; and her parents were the biggest ones._

_She could remember the day she searched through his home office files and came across various documents, paperwork and evaluations with different diagnostic tests coming up negative. She wasn't snooping, but needed to find some of Madison's documents and started her search there. It looked as if Jake had to do certain screenings for his job and with the different psychological test they'd given the lawyers, it was sure to filter out the ones incapable of doing the job. She had no clue he'd taken those test and was even more shocked, when she came across a certain pack of papers._

_Marching into the living room, Olivia saw Jake sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and sat down next to him._

"_Jake, can you turn that off? I really need to talk to you about something."_

_He glanced in her direction before his attention was back on the television. "Can it wait? Kind of in the middle of something here babe"_

_She shook her head and grabbed the remote to pause the tv. "It really can't. I need you to explain what these papers mean."_

_He noticed the papers that she was holding and felt his blood start to boil. "Were you going through my things? What the hell are you doing with those? It's none of your damn business."_

"_As your fiancé, and the mother to your child it is my damn business Jake. These papers say that you have Antisocial Personality Disorder Jake. Wha.. what is that? What does that mean?" She felt the tears building in her eyes for different reasons. She should have guessed by now that something was mentally wrong with him, but didn't want to believe it. She'd witness him distant, cold, loving, overtly stubborn, prideful, andself-deprecating, but never knew that it went so much deeper than surface level._

"_What the hell do you want me to say Olivia?" he roared. "That my father berated me so much as a child that he fucked every part of my brain up? This folder you went and "found", that's the mind fuck the guys downtown did on me to see if I was mentally stable enough to handle Criminal Law and when the results brought this shit up, I paid a guy to switch out the files, passed with flying colors and here I am."_

_He slammed the remote down on the table in front of the couch before he moved to the kitchen to grab another beer. They both turned when they heard cries coming from down the hall, and knew that his loud voice and actions were the reason she was awake. She had just gone down for her nap, and she should still be sleeping soundly in her crib._

_Olivia sat there nearly afraid to move. She wanted Madison to soothe herself back to sleep, and she didn't want their conversation to be over with. Before she could react, Jake took a long gulp of the alcohol and then walked back towards her room. Olivia quickly followed suit, and hoped that he would just hand their daughter over. He was in no mood to be comforting her._

"_Madison, calm down baby, everything's fine."_

_Olivia could hear the coldness in his voice and knew that Madison could feel it the second he picked her up. The little girl reached for her mother, wiggling as much as her nineteen month old body could, in hopes of reaching her._

"_Dammit, just take her. I can't do this with her right now."_

_He handed her over, and Olivia rocked her and whispered soothing words to her until she started drifting back off. She laid her back down before she could fully fall asleep, and watched her cuddle into the soft blanket in her crib before she whimpered her way back to sleep._

_She went into their bedroom and got out her Ipad, searching for any and all information that she could find on Antisocial Personality Disorder. She felt horrible know that he was living with this disorder and even worse knowing that his upbringing had played a factor in his diagnosis. She looked up when she heard him enter the room, and could feel his eyes on her. The last thing she expected was for him to fall to his knees on the floor in front of her. His sobs were loud as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her stomach pleading for her to forgive him._

"_I just need you to give me another chance. I didn't mean to keep this from you, but I was afraid you would leave me and take my daughter."_

"_Jake" she wasn't sure what to say. When she first came across the papers, she immediately saw it as her way out and thanked Heaven that she had some sort of documentation to prove he wasn't in his right mind. Now with him pleading with her, she knew she just couldn't leave him without at least trying._

"_Jake, if we are going to move past this in any capacity, you have to get help. There are treatments and long term therapy, and medications that you can use to help you with this. I see it, and I hate that it took me so long to understand it, and figure it out but I have now. I need you to get better Jake, promise me."_

_He immediately made promises to get help, and Olivia witnessed first-hand him going to therapy sessions and trying different techniques that his doctor encouraged. She wanted so bad for things to get better for them, but in the back of her mind she was still hoping that this was her way out._

* * *

**_Five Months Later_**

_All it took was one visit from his parents during Madison's second birthday for Olivia to understand why Jake was the way that he was. She had met his mother once before and although she didn't seem like the typical mother sniffing out her baby boy's new woman, she seemed normal enough for Olivia. But with both his parents deciding to finally come and meet their granddaughter after two years, Olivia saw a different side to both Jake and his mother. There were looks of distain, hatred, snide comments his father had made about Madison being a "different kind of breed" and the worst part of the evening was that Jake stood there and took every comment without uttering a word back. It didn't take long for Harrison to jump in and tell him to either "shut the hell up, or get the hell out of my nieces party." Madison had been glued to his hip and he made it his business to keep her occupied and having fun. Olivia had the small celebration at Chuck-ee Cheese, knowing Madison loved the place, and the looks she received from people witnessing Jake and his father interact, thoroughly embarrassed her._

_That evening when they returned home, Jake was already refilling his glass with burbon, and looking halfway ready to pass out. The original plan was to let Madison go home with Jake and have him put her down while she dropped Harrison at the airport. He had to get back to school and had just flown in the night before so that he could be at the party. Once all hell broke loose, Olivia had no intentions of sending Madison with Jake and took her to the airport with her._

_She didn't speak to him when she passed the living room and made her way to the hall bathroom. It was way past her bedtime, but with all the playing she did, and the germs Olivia knewcovered the kid-friendly place, she was determined to give the sleepy child a bath before putting her down for the night._

"_I ni-night momma" Madison whimpered when Olivia brought her into the bathroom, and started undressing her._

"_I know baby, but we need to get cleaned really fast, then you can go night night" she ran the water, and once the temperature was right, she sat her inside before getting on her knees to get this over with as quickly as possible._

"_Liv, we need to talk" Jake slurred behind her, and Olivia refused to acknowledge him._

"_Olivia, I said we need to talk. My parents.. my dad, he didn't mean what he said."_

"_Don't" she started calmly. "Don't make excuses for them. I'm not doing this with you right now Jake, I'm bathing Madison and putting her to bed, and then we can talk. Baby, relax, mommy's moving as fast as she can" Madison continued to whimper and Olivia hated that Jake clearly wasn't going to back down. She'd washed her up enough to feel like she wasn't a terrible mother, and knew she had to at least wash through her curls once to rid them of the cake icing that'd made its way there._

"_Olivia, just fucking leave her alone and talk to me for a second", he roared loudly, causing Madison to full on cry._

"_You always make things worse! Just stop it okay!" tears poured from her eyes and she hurriedly rinsed Madison's curls, her usual way escaping her mind, so the water went all over her face forcing high pitched screams to escape the two year grabbed at the towel that hung on the rack and laid it over her chest before scooping Madison out of the tub and wrapping the towel around her. She pushed past Jake, and made her way into the nursery and laid the crying child down on the changing table. Olivia brought both hands up to try and stop the tears, knowing that her being upset only caused Madison more stress. She went back to drying her off when Jake came up behind her yelling, making her wish she would have insisted that Harrison stay one more night._

"_Oh, I make things worse? If you hadn't pushed and pushed for them to be here, they wouldn't have given a shit about coming! None of this would've happened if you would've just left it alone."_

"_NO! Things wouldn't be like this if you hadn't went off your medication! I'm not stupid Jake, I can tell you've been off your meds for months now! I'm not an idiot." She craned her head to yell at him. She already felt horrible for arguing in front of their daughter, but she refused to scream directly over her. She secured the diaper on Madison before opening the drawer and reaching for the jar of coconut oil._

"_You think you know every got damn thing don't you Olivia? Don't you! You don't know shit about me and what I need! You never have! Are you even listening to me!?" he grabbed her arm and flung her around into his chest. "Everything isn't always about what you want Olivia. I can't be perfect like you okay?"_

"_Jake, please. Let me get her in bed" She tried to crane her head to see Madison but he was quick to stop her._

"_No! Everything isn't about YOU, and everything isn't about HER! Just try to understand that…"_

_They both heard a thump followed by a loud cry. Jake's eyes went wide, and Olivia was finally able to yank herself out of his grasp. She scooped Madison up as fast as she could, and checked the screaming child for bumps and bruises._

"_Is she okay" he muttered, taking a step towards them._

"_No! Don't" For every step he took towards them, she took one back._

"_No she isn't okay. She fell off her changing table Jake! I need to see if she's hurt anything. You need to move, you're scaring her." Olivia was in hysterics, but tried her best to keep calm knowing that it only made Madison more upset. She pushed past him and moved to sit Madison back on the changing table in order to look her over, but she only cried louder and clutched her neck as tightly as she could._

"_Jake, I need to take her to the hospital."_

"_Hospital, Olivia she's fine! She fell, kids fall all the time"_

_"Two year olds' don't fall off their changing table and not get checked out by a doctor Jake!" She yelled back. She so badly wanted to get Madison checked out, but knew he wouldn't let her leave._

"_Olivia, I fell all the time as a kid, hell my dad would push me and knock me around every day, you think I went to a hospital dammit?" He became enraged and grabbed a hold of her arms, and pulling her back to his chest. She was able to pull one arm away to grab a hold of Madison, who still clung to get neck._

"_Jake…. Let me take care of her." She spoke in a quiet voice._

"_You're not leaving this house Olivia." He wanted to make that clear. "You're not leaving me."_

_When she nodded her head, he turned her around and kissed Madison's head "She'll be fine. We all just need to sleep it off and start all over tomorrow."_

_Olivia looked up at him, and for the first time saw a completely different person. "You're right. I'm just gonna dress her and get some ice for her head, and rock with her for a while to make sure she's ok." She played cooperatively, hoping that he would pour himself another drink and pass out._

"_Ice is smart." His words were already starting to slur and she could smell the hard liquor on his breath. "You do that, and I'm going to head to bed. I've had a long day and just wanna sleep,ya know?" He grabbed at her chin and leaned down and kissed her sloppily before leaving the room._

_Olivia stayed rooted in place, listening to the clanking of glass, then seconds later, saw him walk back past the room, and down to theirs. She went to grab one of the bear ice packs they had in the freezer and when she got back into the room, she turned the bright light on in order to assess Madison better. She had a large goose-egg knot on the top left side of her head, and Olivia gently pressed the pack to her head, moving it back repeatedly every time Madison pushed it away and burrowed further into her breast._

_Olivia moved across the room quickly to grab her phone from the small backpack holding Madison and her things, and reached into the crib to grab the fleece blanket her daughter loved to cuddle up with. She went to the dresser to pull out a pair of footie pajamas, and sent Abby a quick text before she put the pjs on her._

_Liv: Abby, I need you to come get us please._

_Abby: what's wrong? U realize how late it is_

_Olivia read the text and sighed._

_She leaned away from Madison enough to take a picture of her head before sending it to Abby._

_Liv: DO NOT call Abby. Just PLZ get here in 30 mins. I'll explain later. I just need to wait until he's sleeping. Plz._

_Abby: WTF. On my way now, I'll be waiting outside._

_She read the message and stuffed the phone in her pocket. Standing up, Olivia moved Madison to rest on her hip, her curls still slightly dripping wet, her eyes and face red from crying. Now all you could hear were soft whimpers coming from the girl, but Olivia knew she couldn't let her drift off until she was checked out by a doctor. She reached into her closet, seeing the large diaper bag she no longer chose to use on a daily basis, and started stuffing clothes, diapers, wipes and shoes inside. She reached in her crib and grabbed her lovey and the other blanket and stuffed them into the bag._

_Olivia double checked the room making sure that she hadn't missed anything vital, she grabbed the towel, to dry a bit of her hair off, then sat the bag down by the door. She tip-toed as quietly as she could towards her room and peeked her head in to find Jake passed out. The glass had clearly fallen from his hand and Olivia could make out the wet spot on the bed where the liquor now was._

_Pulling the door closed, she walked back down the hall, and grabbed the diaper bag, backpack and her car keys, before leaving out the front door. She'd only stood outside maybe three minutes before Abby was pulling out and jumping out of the car._

"_What the hell happened to her Liv?" she was at Madison's side immediately wanting to hold the little girl._

"_I can't even explain right now. I just need to grab her seat from my car and we need to get to the emergency room. She doesn't need to sleep." She unlocked her doors and it took a few minutes to unhook the car seat from the back of her car. When she was done, she tossed it in the backseat of Abby's Land Rover before taking her back from Abby and climbing in the back with her._

_Olivia buckled them both into the seatbelt, not daring to let Madison out of her arms, and Abby drove as quickly as she could without breaking too many laws. When they pulled up, Olivia carried Madison in and by the time that Abby parked and came in, they were assessing her before sending her back to be seen by a doctor._

* * *

_Three days later, Olivia sat in the small room, with Madison sitting on the hospital bed, with a hospital juice cup in her hand, and a bag of colorful goldfish. The small purple elastic bandage was wrapped around her left wrist, and Olivia hoped that they would leave with her arm freed and a clean bill of health. She watched as the young nurse typed in Madison's weight and height that she had just taken as well as a few answers that she'd asked Olivia._

"_I think we've done everything Doctor Harris said to. I hope we did. Will he be able to check her out again? She really liked Dr. Harris, right baby?" She smiled over at Madison who wasn't listening, but focusing on her snack._

"_He's actually not in today due to a schedule change, but our Senior Resident is covering his patients today and will be in shortly." She continued putting her info in and left with promises of them being seen soon._

_Leaving her purse in the chair, Olivia climbed in the bed beside Madison, and snuggled close to her. When the toddler ignored her mother's presence and continued to munch of the colorful fish, Olivia moved closer and nuzzled her neck._

"_Mommy is hungry too. She wants some Maddie yummies" she said pretending to munch of her cheeks and neck making noises that had the girl in giggles, squirming around._

"_Momma munnies" she said trying to repeat after her mother._

_Olivia heard the curtain being pulled back and glanced up to have her eyes immediately lock in on the tall male that walked towards her and her daughter._

"_Olivia?" Her name slipped off his tongue before he could register what he was saying. He knew exactly who he was looking at._

"_Fitz Grant?" She looked just as shocked as he did, and sat up in the bed fixing her shirt that had rode up._

"_Hi."_

"_HI."_

_Olivia never expected to see him again, but she couldn't lie and say that she hadn't thought about him numerous times in the past few years. She hadn't seen him since he'd went off to medical school and had no clue if he'd move back to the area or not._

"_It's so good to see you." He stepped forward, and kneeled down next to her. "And this little one must be.." he trailed off and took a quick glance at his chart. "Madison Olivia Pope-Ballard. Ballard? So you and Jake huh? Congratulations, she's beautiful Olivia. How's Jake doing?"_

"_He's umm, well, we're not.." she trailed off and looked down at her trembling hands. She took a deep breath and looked up. "So this is Madison, and we just need to check on the sprain that she got on her wrist. Dr. Harris told us to come back in a few days to have it checked out and the bandage should be able to come off if things look ok." She wanted to change the subject onto the reason they were there in the first place. She hadn't seen Fitz in nearly four years, and if she could, she would embrace him and never let go. He had been such a great friend, and easily become one of the best guys she knew._

"_Alright, well let's take a look at the little lady. Hi Madison…"_

_It didn't take him long to complete the exam on the little girl, and he was glad when he broke through her shell and was able to get some smiles and even a few laughs out of her. He could tell that she was tough like her mom, and she was given a clean bill of health. Olivia held Madison on her lap the entire time, knowing she would get fidgety once he needed to take the bandage off. Once he took the bandage off, Fitz went through the procedural questions that he was obligated to ask Olivia. He hated to do it, but it was protocol when any parent brought in a young child with a fracture, sprain or broken bone of any sorts. He hoped to move as fast as he could, noticing that Madison was drifting off while sucking on the purple toddler cup._

_He went through a few of the questions that she was asked days ago, the intention being to see if any answers were different, which would raise a red flag._

"_So once Madison fell off the table, what first aid steps did you take before you brought her into the ER"_

"_I umm, she fell and I picked her up and just tried to check her over but she was hysterical and wouldn't really let me; she just clung to my neck. Then umm, it took another five minutes before I was able to get an ice pack on her head and I noticed the knot and had a friend come pick us up and bring her in."_

_Seeing that the little girl was finally out, Fitz decided that regardless of what the state and medical board required of him, he needed to know what happened that led to Madison falling off the table and Olivia not bringing her right into the ER._

"_Olivia, I know these questions are hard to answer, and they aren't meant to judge, but to just get as much information as possible." He waited for her to nod before he continued. "Was Madison alone on the changing table?"_

"_No, she wasn't, I was.. me and Jake were in the room with her." She refused to give him more information than he asked. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat thinking of the thoughts that must be going through his mind._

_Negligent. Careless. Bad Parent. Abusive._

_Words of the sort flooded her mind and she wasn't able to hold her tears back any longer. She promised herself that she wouldn't cause a scene again with this line of questioning as she did days ago, and chalked it up to being over-emotional about the entire night. Being there with Fitz, for some reason Olivia didn't feel the need to hold back what she was feeling. She not only felt safe, but she felt the need to make him understand that she was not a bad parent, but that she loved her daughter immensely. _

"_Olivia?" he wasn't sure what else to say, but when he saw her tears, he knew he had to say something._

"_It was her birthday party and it wasn't a good day. I was giving her a bath and he just started yelling things and berating me and when I took her to dress her for bed, I refused to pay him any mind and he yanked me to him so I would listen and she.. she just rolled off." She choked on a sob and buried her face into the sleeping girls' curls, kissing them gently before continuing. "He wouldn't let me bring her. He kept insisting that she was fine and that I was not going to leave."_

"_What happened after that" Fitz knew at her confession that he had to keep everything on a professional level to get through the last few questions because everything in him wanted to go find Jake and beat him to death._

"_He went to get another drink, and I just tried my best to calm her down and got an ice pack for her. I packed a bag for her and once I saw that he was passed out, I left and waited for my friend to pick us up and she brought us right here._

"_Olivia, I'm so sorry that you both had to go through that." He leaned forward and couldn't stop himself from taking her hand in his and squeezing it. Any amount of comfort that he could give her, he would. He really had no idea what else he could say that would come off too forward or make her feel uncomfortable._

"_It's ok" she whispered, her voice raspy. "The choices that I made led me here, and now it's time to make new choices."_

"_You're right about making new choices, but Olivia, it's not okay. It's not, and don't you ever believe that what happened is ok."_

_Looking into his eyes, she felt as though time stood still, and they were in their own universe away from everyone else. She took the chance to really look at him, and how he hadn't changed much. Sure his muscles had thickened, and there was a new maturity about him, but she knew that she was seeing him in a different light. A light that gave her the chance to wonder and be intrigued. A light that could bring joy and wash the pain away. The Light she needed in her life._

"_Why didn't I wait for you?"_

_Her voice was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her, and before he was able to respond, the curtain was opened by the same nurse that had checked them in._

"_Dr. Grant, they are in need of a Pediatric Resident in surgery"_

"_I'll be right there" he turned back to Olivia, and squeezed her hand before letting go and signing the paperwork to add to Madison's file. "You should keep with the instructions Dr. Harris gave you for tonight, but she should be good as new."_

_She stood and gathered their things and walked towards the double doors before she had the chance to say anything else that would potentially freak him out. As soon as she hit the silver button to open the door she heard his voice call her name and turned to see him jogging towards her._

"_Olivia, wait." He took a few deep breaths and handed her a small card that had a phone number hand written on it. "Call me if anything changes with her wrist, and umm, you can call me for anything else as well. If you need anything at all, just give me a call."_

_She could only nod at first, and then finally thanked him before she pressed the button again and walking to the exit._

_"Bye Olivia." He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him but said it anyway._

* * *

_Olivia was shocked when she hadn't heard so much as a peep from Jake for the remainder of the week, but welcomed the silence with open arms. Olivia and Madison shared the guest room at Abby's townhome, and her best friend had gone out of her way to make things as comfortable for them as possible. This wasn't the first time they'd stayed the night over, but they both knew that this wasn't just an overnight visit, but a temporary situation until Olivia made the choice to leave._

_Abby sat at her desk in her office typing out the final paperwork for Olivia and Jake's Custody Papers that she would serve him tomorrow. As far as Abby was concerned, Liv had put up with Jake for far too long, and it was past due time that she get herself and Madison out from under that roof before something bad really happened. Studying law had been Abby's passion, and she would be the one to see Olivia through this entire case if Jake fought back in any kind of way. She would have her friends' back no matter what came her way._

_Her cell phone started lighting up and vibrating next to her, and when she saw Liv's name and a picture of her and Madison, she immediately picked up._

"_Hey Liv, did you pick up short-stuff yet" she answered._

"_Abby, she's gone. Jake has her and I don't know where she is."_

"_Hold on, what the hell do you mean he has her Liv?"_

_She saved pushed away from the desk and grabbed her purse before leaving her office starting down the hall to the elevator._

"_I went to pick her up from school, and they said she was picked up and signed out by her father. Abby it was over two hours ago, what if he took her? Like really took her?"_

"_Liv, where are you? Did you call the police?"_

"_Yes, I called them, but there are no court orders yet, and she is with a legal guardian, so there's technically nothing they can do. They can't issue and Amber Alert or anything, unless I can prove that she's in danger. Abby how the hell am I supposed to just sit and wait that long"_

"_Liv, where are you" Abby repeated. She walked towards where she parked and got in, planning to drive to wherever her friend was._

"_I'm at his apartment, I came here as soon as I found out he'd picked her up."_

"_Liv, just stay there, I'm on my way right now. Don't move"_

_Abby wasn't one hundred percent sure that Olivia would listen to her and stay put, but when she arrived at the apartment building fifteen minutes later, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Olivia's car parked and she was sitting on the front steps. Olivia stood up once Abby exited the car, and although she was not a hugger, she knew her red-headed best friend would know that she still needed one. She squeezed her tighter as the sobs wracked her body, making her tremble and changing Abby's light green shirt to a darker shade._

"_Where's my baby" she choked out. "Where did he take her? I…. I need her back Abby, I can't live without her."_

"_I know Liv, I know. Let's sit down, come here" she lead her back to where she had been sitting on one of the steps, and ran back to her car to grab one of the notepads and pens from the backseat pocket._

"_Let's make a list of everyplace we can imagine him going, and we are going to call and check every single place until we find Madison."_

_She nodded her head and called off places she could think of, willing herself not to cry. Leaving Livs' car parked, Abby drove them around for hours to each place asking if they'd seen Jake and Madison but came up empty-handed on all accounts._

_Walking into the house later that evening, Olivia felt drained and defeated. She didn't know what to do with herself, and just wanted to lay there crying until Madison was back in her arms. Abby walked towards her with a coffee mug and sat it on the end table that was near her._

"_I made you some tea Liv, drink it. I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but drink it and rest. We will hear the phone if anyone calls with any information, but I need you to just rest. Even if you don't sleep, just rest. I'll be right here with you."_

_Standing up, Olivia went down the hall and disappeared into their room, before returning seconds later clutching Madison's yellow Lovey to her chest. She sat back down beside Abby, and buried her face into the material, inhaling her daughters scent._

"_I just got her to stop taking this everywhere. She wanted to take it to school today, but I made sure she didn't. I should've just let her. She can't sleep without it Abby. She's probably scared and tired and there's nothing I can do but sit here and wait and pray that he doesn't do anything crazy to my baby."_

_She cried on Abby's shoulder for the next hour until her body was exhausted enough and she fell asleep. Hours later, Olivia heard the familiar ring tone coming from her cellphone that was plugged into the wall behind her. Stumbling to get to it before it could stop ringing, she picked it up on the third ring, and answered with a shaky voice._

"_Jake?"_

"_I don't want hysterics, so control yourself. Come downstairs."_

_She dropped the phone on the couch and without bothering to put on any shoes, she tore out of the front door and moved as fast as she could down the few steps of the town home. Coming to the landing, she saw Jake sitting on the hood of his car, Madison draped across his chest asleep. Olivia started to move closer to the two of them, until Jake held up a hand, stopping her movements. Olivia bent at the waist, leaning her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath as the tears flowed down her face freely. There was no better feeling than seeing her daughter at that moment, that although she wanted to kill Jake, in the same way, she wanted to hug him being so grateful that he had brought her child back to her._

_Jake watched her, bent at the waist trying to control her breathing and waited until she was in an upright position before he started talking to her._

"_I'm not sure what part of "you're not leaving" you didn't understand, but you obviously didn't care about what I wanted. This little girl right here Olivia, she's not just yours, she's mine too."_

"_Why did you take her Jake?" she interrupted._

"_I simply picked my daughter up from day care and spent some time with her. See I was shocked when I woke up earlier this week, and found not only my fiancé gone, but my daughter missing as well. I waited for you guys to come back, and you never did so I waited the next day and the next day until I came home from work yesterday and realized you'd been there clearing your things out. So I realized that if I wanted to see my daughter again, I'd have to go get her myself, and that's what I did."_

"_Jake, please can I hold her?" she moved a few steps closer, wanting to hold Madison in her arms so badly._

"_No, you can't Olivia. I'm her parent too and I don't have to give her to you at all. But I will, and you'll cry and go back up to Red and first thing in the morning she'll draft up new papers probably wanting to terminate my parental rights, which is something you'll be wasting your time with. So draft up your appeals, and custody papers and I'll play along for now, but when I want to see my daughter Olivia, I will see her whether you agree or not."_

_Moving away from the car, Jake only needed to take two steps forward before Olivia was in front of him with trembling hands, waiting for him to hand the sleeping girl over. When she finally had her in her arms, she went to turn around but was stopped by Jake gripping her arm and turning her to face him again before he forced his mouth onto hers. He grinned against her lips at the feeling of her trying to move out of his arms, but he just held her tighter for a few more seconds before he released his hold on her. She took two steps back and covered her mouth with her hand, wiping the forced kiss off while crying from the betrayal and violations she felt from him._

_Abby woke up to the feeling of someone shaking her arm, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Olivia standing over with red yes and Madison in her arms._

"_Liv, what happened? Is she okay?" she couldn't believe that she somehow slept through whatever just occurred.  
"She's sleeping, but I want to get her checked out by a doctor"_

_Abby nodded, and scooted closer to get a closer look at her goddaughter. She had been so scared for the little girl, but knew she had to be strong for Olivia and be the one to take charge. She looked at Olivia and could tell that she was in deep thought. It was only a minute later when she asked Abby to grab her purse and Olivia sifted through her items until she found the card with Fitz's number on it._

_It was late, nearly four in the morning and too late to call, but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from dialing his number, praying that he would be working in the ER again._

* * *

"I called you, waking you up, and you told me that you weren't working but could come in and check her out, but I told you that we would wait until the morning if you were going to be there. That's when you explained how you wouldn't be on ER duty for a while but would be at the doctor's office, and you insisted that we come in and you drove in to check Madison out. Even before you knew us, you cared."

Olivia looked up from her place in between Fitz's legs and gave him a watery smile. They had long since removed themselves from his bed so they wouldn't wake up Madison, and sat together in the love seat that sat in his living room. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her middle, his hands splayed across her stomach, holding her to him the entire time she talked. Different points in the story, she would feel his hands tighten against her, or he would bury his nose in her hair or her neck, laying kisses on any exposed skin he could find. He comforted her in any way he could think of, letting her know that he was there and she wouldn't have to relive those moments alone.

"I've always known you Livy. I know you because you let me know you."

"I know. And I know you love me and Madison so much. You know how they say when you're really drunk, the truth comes out? He umm, Jake had gotten really drunk one night early on in my pregnancy, and it was just a normal night and he told me I should have an abortion."

"He what?" Fitz asked enraged.

"He told me "get rid of it while we still can" He tried to get me to literally leave the house to go to a clinic. He denied the whole thing the next day swearing that he wanted the baby and would never think that, but I know what he said. She's never had a real dad to love her and care for her like she deserves, and I hate that so much for her. My baby doesn't deserve that, but you know what?"

"What Livy?"

"She deserves you. You've been amazing with her, and I'm so glad that she has you in her life. She loves you so much Fitz"

"I love her so much Livy and she means the world to me. You both do." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly before deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips, silently asking for permission to taste her and when she opened her mouth, he ravished her, loving the way she tasted.

Turning around in his lap, Olivia straddled his legs and kept her mouth attached to his. She felt his fingers at the bottom of her shirt and pulled back from his lips for a second to help him lift it over her head. She didn't stop there, and had his shirt over his head just seconds later before she completely pulled away from him and stood up. Taking a small step back, she shimmied out of her pajama bottoms and panties before bending down to tug on the drawstring of his pants. He lifted his hips up to assist her and helped her them down his legs and on to the floor.

Olivia climbed back into his lap, immediately attaching her lips to his and seeking out his tongue. She grinding her warm heat into his erection and felt him harden beneath her, his dick bobbing against her inner thigh. Fearing that he might pass out from lack of air, Fitz tore his mouth away from hers and kissed his way down her chest, pay extra attention to her hardened nipples that stood begging for attention.

"Shhh baby" he whispered against her throat when she let out a loud moan. The last thing they needed was to wake up the little girl sleeping in his bedroom.

Grabbing a hold of her hips, Fitz lifted her slightly, angling her and lowered her onto him slowly. Her mouth fell open and she held on to his shoulders, taking control and letting herself ease down his rock hard shaft at her own pace. When she was completely sheathing him, they both sat still enjoying the feeling of being so connected.

"I love you baby" he opened his eyes to look at her and kissed her lips hard before lifting her up, leaving only the tip in and slamming her down on his erection. His mouth covered hers to drown out her moans and she began rocking her hips, meeting his upwards thrusts before she noticed him go still, letting her do all the work. She didn't mind though, she loved feeling in charge of his body, knowing that her movements would give him the release he needed.

Moving her hands to rest on his knees behind her, Olivia arched her back, threw her head back and pushed her hips further into his, opening her legs wider and allowing him to go deeper, hitting a new spot that had her seeing white spots. "I'm so close baby" her raspy voice sent him over the edge and he groaned, spilling his seed in her.

Feeling every inch of his dick pulsate as he came in her sent the familiar tingle through Olivia's body and she leaned forward to clutch his neck just before her orgasm hit her hard, her juices showering Fitz dick.

Pulling her face from its space between his neck and shoulder, Olivia looked up at him with a coy smile.

"So that's what I need to do from now on" she moved the damp curl from his forehead.

"_If_ I let you Livy. That will only happen once in a blue moon" cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her forward and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for telling me everything Livy. I promise, he's not coming near you again. You and Madison are MY family now, and I'll protect you with my life"

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your great feedback- it really made me try to move as fast as possible and give you this update. Hope it met your expectations. has a weird way of letting you space out your story the way you want- and it doesn't usually work, so i added the page breaks hoping they would work well to create a gap for time/scene changes that i would have normally done some major spacing. Hope it wasn't too confusing. This whole chapter was a flashback- a bit of a flashback within a flashback- with the exception of the ending.**

** I do love reading your comments and i think you're all in agreement on Jake dying soon lol- i'll see what I can do. Someone also mentioned getting Huck involved- he is a character in the story that you will meet very soon. I'm sure you all noticed, I've tried to throw in a bit of Scandal's Olitz in there and those brilliant lines we love so much. Well, it's pretty late, but i hope you enjoyed this! Leave love... or hate :)**


	6. Chapter 5

_I've been searching for a reason  
And I'm running out of time  
I can feel that it's the season  
It's time to make up my mind_

And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...

**-Thinking Over, Dana Glover**

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR ITS CHARACTERS- JUST MADISON.**

**Chapter is dedicated to my girl Mo! aka KWsGladiator. Love you Mo!**

**I tried something new w page breaks because the spacing is never the way i edit it to be. hope it's not super confusing. **

* * *

Abby Whelan got out of her car and walked into the apartment building and down to the basement where the landlord lived. This was the first time she had gone there, but it didn't surprise her that the stairway was dark, eerie and avoidable. She knew that most people wouldn't come down here to pay their rent, but would either do it online or literally mail it to him before entering this type of atmosphere. She knocked on the door once, and barely a second later she heard a gruff sound, the door opened and she was ushered in before it was bolted behind her.

He didn't say anything, instead he led her over to the large desk in the corner of the room and allowed her to look through the papers he had strategically placed on the desk in the order he wanted her to look at them. When he saw that she understood the order, he moved to the chair on the other side and went typing away on his computer.

"Everything you see there, it's what we can use and have at our disposal but until I can figure out what this means, I have no way of telling what he might have"

Squinting, Abby, walked around the desk and leaned over his shoulder "what do you mean, what he might have? With all of this we have on him, there's no way he could get out of it or pull any strings. I'm taking his ass straight to the board"

"Yea, well he has most of the board in his pocket. There are a few high ends that run straight, but we have to go higher. Either way that's not what I'm worried about, what I'm worried about is this"

Abby looked at the folder he double clicked and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Huck, how the hell did this happen?"

* * *

Olivia stayed crouched down at the knees, opening her arms and welcoming each of her second graders into her embrace before they left the classroom. She wasn't on bus duty or carpool duty today and as much as she would miss her students over the Christmas break, she was happy to start her vacation with her own family. She hadn't had that feeling in a while, and smiled while she packed her things up. When her bag was filled with what she would be taking home, she took a few things down from the walls, deciding that it would be a lot easier for when she put up new decorations before the students returned in four weeks. She was very happy for the break from work, and the plans they had for the holidays.

When the last student was gone, she picked up her phone to check the texts that sent her phone vibrating nonstop for the past ten minutes. The first text she got was from Harrison telling her of another random place he'd found for them to go to while they were in New York. She smiled at his excitement and skimmed through a text from Abby that seemed very cryptic, telling her to meet them later that evening to discuss some things. Lastly, she opened a text from Fitz. She looked at the timestamp and noticed the timestamp was from just before eleven that morning. The text read "having fun without you already"

She laughed out loud at the picture he'd sent along with the message. It was now clear to her that his reason for not accepting her lunch time phone-call was because he decided upon himself to have lunch with Madison at her school. Looking closely, were several things she could tell from the picture. One, the lunch she had packed for Madison was more than likely untouched because she could make out the white and red bag on the small table they were sitting at, proving that he'd brought her lunch. She figured it was Chick-Fila and knew it made her daughters day.

They'd recently gone to Madison's allergist after learning that the company changed their oil to Canola in place of Peanut oil, but was assured that even the peanut oil was so refined that it was stripped of the proteins that would cause Madison to have an allergic reaction. Their first visit to the restaurant just a week ago had been stressful for Olivia, praying that what the doctor told her was in fact accurate. Madison loved the food and had begged to go there every day since, but Olivia told her it would be for special times only.

The second thing she noticed in the picture was how happy her little girl looked. She was standing in between Fit'z legs, one of his arms was wrapped around her little body, while Madison had one hand holding his fingers that rested on her side, and the other had a waffle fry heading towards her mouth. Fitz had his lips smushed to her left cheek while his left hand snapped the selfie of the two of them.

She could count on her hand the number of pictures Jake had with her daughter, whereas in the past few weeks, anytime Madison got even remotely close to Fitz, he was snapping pictures of the two of them. When they laid in bed most nights he would pull out his phone, and show her beautiful shots he had captured of either herself with Madison or just Madison during the day, and she would melt at how invested he really was. She was excited to get home and see him. She'd asked Quinn to keep Madison for her that afternoon so that she could get some work done in her class, and she agreed to just take her home with her after school and Olivia could pick her up before dinner.

It took her about an hour to finish up her room, and she gave out hugs to her fellow co-workers before bidding her supervisors goodbye and leaving. They'd gotten a half day with the children, and when it was time for dismissal, most of the parents came in with holiday gifts for the teachers, and personally said their thanks and goodbyes.

On the drive to Fit'z apartment, Olivia realized that for the past few weeks, she had been referring to his place as her home. Since she had revealed to Fitz what happened with Jake that night a month ago, she noticed an immediate change in his behavior. Before she felt completely secure with Fitz knowing that he would do anything for them, but after that night he'd become their protector. The way he would hold her when they went out, and watch her, she didn't just feel secure; she felt 100% safe with him believing that he would go to all cost to keep her and Madison safe.

The day that Olivia was served new court ordered papers, Fitz didn't hold his feelings back on the matter. He was livid, and fed up with Jake, terrified that he might try something that would cause Madison harm, but at the same time he dared him to try something. Olivia remembered talking him out of accompanying Madison on the visit firstly knowing that it had to be approved by the courts, and secondly she knew that Fitz wouldn't follow the order. Fitz still wasn't sure if Jake knew who he was, or figured out that Olivia was with him, but he could care less. He was ready to run into him in the streets and handle things once and for all. Weeks had gone by that Madison's visits with Jake resumed, and Abby went along to accompany her each time. When the new papers were delivered, Olivia had been prepared and she and Abby made the necessary phone calls they needed to, to assure that Huck would be able to help them.

Olivia had met Huck just months after she'd given birth to Madison, but Abby had known him throughout Law School. He was a few years older than Abby, and worked with her firm on a few cases that required his distinctive skills as a private investigator. Not only did Huck have a brilliant mind, but he had CIA training, and IT skills that could make anything happen, anytime. He took on the role of watching everything Jake Ballard did, whether he was with Madison or not. That allowed both Olivia and Fitz to relax when Madison did have her visitations with Jake. Not only was Abby with her, but Huck was always close by watching his every move and would interfere if anything were to happen. Fitz had been pretty adamant about not being left out of the loop, wanting to be there in any way possible and was glad that there was someone else, a very capable and trustworthy someone else watching out for Madison.

Opening the door to Fitz apartment, Olivia walked inside to see Fit'z sitting across the room in his large office chair with his back towards her. The small den in the apartment had been made into his office, where he had a variety of books on infant and children health and every medical book he'd ever read or wanted to read. Sitting her stuff by the door, she watched him crane his neck towards the door and gave her a once over before smiling.

"Hi you! So I got a text from…"

She stopped talking when he all of all sudden turned the chair completely around and she noticed Madison curled up on his lap asleep. Her eyes went to his in surprise and she put the rest of her things down before walking towards them.

"What.. I… she was supposed to be with Quinn until I picked her up"

Fitz tried to read the look on her face, but it was one he'd never seen before and that made him uneasy.

"What is she doing here Fitz?" her voice had risen and she took a step away from him in order to calm down. She disappeared down the hall and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut before he had the chance to answer her.

Inside the bathroom Olivia ran the cold tap water over a washcloth before bringing it to her face and neck to cool off a bit. She willed herself not to cry, but to get past what she was feeling and just talk to Fitz about what was bothering her. That was one thing she loved about their relationship; from the beginning there had been open communication and honesty. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw him standing directly across from the door, and noticed that the bedroom door was closed letting her know that he'd laid Madison down.

Holding out his hand, Fitz waited patiently until she clasped her hand around his and walked them out into the living to sit on the couch.

"Hi"

It took a few more seconds than it normally did, but she replied with the infamous "Hi" that he was waiting for.

"I love you Livy. So much"

"I know….. I love you too Fitz"

He wasn't sure why he needed to say those things to her, but with what just happened between them, he needed her to know how he felt, and selfishly, he wanted to hear the same words from her.

"When you came home and saw Madison with me… Livy, you've never looked at me that way, I 've never even seen that look before. Just.. please tell me what I did because I never want to see that look again."

"I umm, when I saw her here, in this apartment, in your lap it just brought back so many memories of that night with Jake taking her. I went to get her and she was gone, and I spent hours wondering where my daughter was. I just promised myself that no matter what I would make sure I always knew where she was and that I would be the one in charge of her well-being always and not anyone else. Before you, Abby was the only person on her emergency contact list that was allowed to get her, so when I put you on there, that was a big step for me. She wasn't supposed to be here, but i.."

"Livy"

"No, it all sounds so stupid now that I'm saying it out loud, but when I saw her I just felt horrible because although I thought I did, I had no clue where my daughter was all this time."

"Stop, this is my fault, I didn't think and after knowing what happened that day with Jake, I should know better, and I'm sorry Livy. I am so very sorry, please know that. I should have asked you to go have lunch wi.."

"No" she interrupted him quickly, not wanting him to apologize. "No, you never have to ask permission to go have lunch with her, I know she loved having you there. I just, next time just let me know if you want to pick her up from school or change any plans I've made for her. Please. I can't not know where she is."

"Baby, I promise I'll never do anything like that again. It was really spur of the moment and on impulse. Some of the kids were saying things and she was upset and I couldn't.."

"Upset? Why, what do you mean? What happened, is she okay?"

"Calm down baby. Let me explain. So I got there, and she was so excited to see me Livy" he blushed just thinking back to the way her face lit up. "She was excited and I carried her to lunch and when we were almost done, a few of her friends that were done came over and started talking to us and one asked if I was her daddy"

"What did she say?" She almost didn't want to know what happened after hearing the question that they'd asked. She was fearful of the day Madison would start to ask her those types of questions. She was especially afraid because she wasn't sure how to explain to her daughter that her father was no good and would never love and care for her the way that she deserved. Madison might not understand the emotion she would feel, but it would be rejection and Olivia never wanted her daughter to feel such a thing.

"She didn't say anything at first, she just looked at me and when one of the kids said that I wasn't her dad, she just shook her head and hugged me. I just held her and kissed her and when it was time for her class to line up, Livy, she just clung to me. Like the clinging she does to you and then she said she wanted to come with me, and I looked at Mrs. Smith, cause Quinn wasn't there, and she just shrugged and I picked her up, got her things and we left. I really didn't mean to make that kind of decision for her without asking you first, and when I called and you didn't answer, I didn't want to leave it on a voicemail. But regardless, I promise it won't happen again."

Before Fitz could continue with his promises and apologies, Olivia was in his lap, gripping his face and taking his bottom lip between hers. Her tongue sought his out immediately and he was eager to play along. Fitz's hands went under Olivia's shirt and moved under her arms, lifting her a bit higher till her legs spread and she was straddling his lap. He loved that she knew what he wanted. It had easily become his favorite position to be in with her regardless of what they were doing. They'd talked, bathed, shared a meal, and made love in that position countless times and Fitz wasn't sure there was a way to be any closer to her. The need for air caused them to pull away from each other at the same time, and they locked eyes immediately and just stared. This also wasn't new. Looking into each other's eyes never got old. For Fitz it was about the way her eyes were vulnerable with him, letting him in to her entire world, and for Olivia, she only saw strength, joy and warmth in his eyes. She needed all three of those qualities and loved that he was the one to help her get them.

Olivia inched closer, ready to continue their dance, when Fitz eyes suddenly crossed, and his tongue fell out of his mouth halting her actions and making her let out a gut busting laugh. She loved when he did the silliest things to make her laugh and change the mood. Fitz being silly in that moment was simply to not get too carried away knowing that there was more he wanted to say plus the fact that Madison would probably wake up pretty soon.

"Livy, if something like that comes up again.. I just want to be sure we're on the same page and I want to feel confident enough that no matter what I tell Madison, I know that you will back me up one hundred percent.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia knew she had to be completely honest with him and share her fears and concerns. "Fitz, I know how much you care for.."

"Love Olivia, I LOVE Madison"

"I know, I know let me finish. I wasn't saying that you don't. I know how much you care _and_ love her, and if I'm being really honest then I'll say that I know what you want to mean to her and who you want to be to her"

He nodded, knowing that he didn't need to say the words. It had been both spoken and unspoken on many occasions when he spent time with Madison.

"I want that too Fitz, so much, I just.. it's not that we're moving too fast, I just don't know if _you're_ moving too fast for what that will actually mean if you take that role on."

"Olivia, we've had this conversation before!" he gently moved her from his lap and started pacing, a habit he realized he picked up from her. "The moment I know that you'll say yes, I'm proposing to you. I want to marry you Livy, I've wanted that since we were in school together and that hasn't changed. You know that" He kept his voice calm for Madison's sake, but she could read and anger and turmoil in his features.

"I do know that" she didn't really want to get on that subject because she honestly wasn't sure what was holding her back. " I just don't want us rushing into a new relationship for you and Madison and then something happens and you're no longer here. I can't do that to her!"

"Something like what Olivia" he bellowed, not meaning to yell but unable to stop himself. The words she spoke were insulting and he wanted to do whatever he needed in order to heal the pain Jake had caused and make her learn to trust people again. Especially him.

"Something like Jake becoming extremely jealous and hurting you to get back at me! I've had friends stay completely away from me because of him and when he threatens people, they flee! I know he's a criminal and gets away with near murder and I can't.." she choked back a sob and put her hand up stopping him the second she realized he was moving to comfort her. "Fitz, I REFUSE to let him do something that would make you realize we are not worth it! You can do that to me, I can get over it, I'll HAVE to get over it for her, but I WILL NOT let her call you Daddy and have you walk away because it's too much! She's not losing another father"

She fought off his comforting arms, but he didn't let up until he had her fully wrapped in his tight embrace, his face pressed into hers, completely invading any personal space she might have wanted. He spoke over her tears, wanting her to hear him say what he wanted her to always know.

"Livy. Baby, there is NOTHING that he could ever do that would make me walk away from you two. You're MY family now and I'm not going anywhere. Jake ruined every chance he had of being a husband and a father, and I know for a fact there's nothing that will make me walk away from the two most important people in my life." He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that rested on her cheeks and waited for her to open her eyes before he continued. "Just as much as I want to marry you Livy, I want to be Madison's dad. I was daddy daughter dates, and bedtime stories every night, trips to the dentist, and chaperoning filed trips. When she's older I want to fight her over getting a cell phone, I want to threaten any boys that looks at my baby, and I want to give her brothers and sisters one day. I want a family, and it starts... with… you… and … her" he kissed her lips between each word, making sure that no matter how small each one was, that she felt the emotions behind it. She finally squeezed him back just as tight as he was doing to her and released a breath she had been holding.

"Are you sure Fitz? I can't be hurt by you"

"Just tell me this, do you trust me?"

"Yes" she said with no hesitation.

"Then trust me when I say this, you're my endgame Olivia Carolyn Pope, and that includes a great bonus that gets me a daughter"

"I trust you Fitz, I promise…." She kept her face buried in his neck, but she knew he could still hear her. "I promise we're worth it"

"I know you are. You're worth everything Livy. And don't worry so much, I know you and Abby have Huck who's really helping, but I do have some people on my side ya know? My dad was Mayor once before" he leaned to the side causing her head to come out from its hiding place and smirked. He knew that on more than one occasion his father had talked Olivia's ear off about his time as Mayor, but she adored talking politics with him. She was about the only one who did, and his father adored her for indulging him.

"Fitz, I don't want to get your parents involved.."

"Excuse me? The phone call I got yesterday from my father lets me know they'd want to be involved, with or without your permission"

"What phone call?"

"_Fitzgerald, how are Olivia and my grandbaby doing? You could bring them 'round during the week ya know?"_

"_Dad.. what… she's not.. you can't just assume.."_

"_Oh nonsense Fitzgerald, quit while you're ahead before your mother hears that jibber jabber. That's our first grandbaby, and we want to see her and her mother more. Now you make that happen and don't think of showing your face over here without them. We bought Maddie-Cakes a few books and a kitchen set, so step on the gas son. These toys won't play by themselves now"_

Olivia threw her head back laughing before bringing her chin to rest on his chest while she looked Fitz in the eyes, realizing how wrong she was. "I love your parents, and so does Maddie. They're really good to us"

"Well, I want my dad to call some of his friends in very high places and get to the bottom of this."

"Fitz, he's dangerous, like really dangerous, I've heard things and witnessed him basically threaten to have someone skinned alive if he didn't get a phone call. He's crazy and I don't want him to hurt any of you or take anything out on Madison or me"

"Hey, don't be afraid of him Livy, trust me when I say I will always protect you and Madison. He won't' lay a finger on either of you ever again"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "Abby wants me to meet her and Huck tonight. They didn't say what they found, but Huck's been following Jake and picking through every piece of his life that he can find, so I'm guessing they found something worth telling me."

"I want to be there. Is it too late to ask Quinn to watch Mads? Or my parents can if that's okay with you. I just want to be there with you."

"I'll ask Quinn, and if not then as long as your parents are ok with it, that's fine. How long has she been asleep?"

"Just about an hour. I had to send a few emails and she passed out in my lap. I kinda wore her out when we went shopping today" he gave her a blushing, sheepish smile.

"Shopping? Oh god, please don't tell me your bedroom is filled with more toys"

Finally releasing Olivia from his embrace, Fitz took a step back before running a hand through his hair.

"No, don't do that, you know what those curl do to me. Answer the question, what did you buy today Fitz?"

Fitz thanked his lucky stars when he saw the door to his room slowly creep open and Madison walked out the room rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding her lovey at her side. When Olivia noticed his attention was elsewhere, she followed his gaze down the hall and crouched down opening her arms, craving a hug from her daughter.

"Hi mommy" she made it to Liv and laid her head against her shoulder, yawning quietly.

"Hi baby, did you have a good nap?"

She nodded her head slowly before looking up with a smile spread wide across her face "Yes, in my bed mommy"

"In Fitz's bed. You had a good nap in Fit's bed right?"

Shaking her head, she looked over at Fitz who had one hand bawled into a fist in between his teeth, "No Fence gots me my new bed mommy. Let me show you!"

Olivia turned to look at Fitz as Madison squirmed out of her arms. The little girl took a hold of her mother's hand and pulled her down the hallway and into the bedroom before she let go of her hand and dived onto the tiny toddler bed covered in a purple sheet set that had white dots all over it.

"ta-da! Do you love it mommy?" she was bouncing on her knees waiting for an answer.

Olivia smiled at her daughter and nodded her head before moving towards Fitz who was leaning against the door frame waiting to see her reaction. All Olivia did was wrap her arms around his neck, and bring her lips to the back of his ear before laying a kiss there. Her fingers moved through the short curls at the back of his head and she felt his body relax against hers.

"So I take it you're not mad"

"Nope, not mad. Does it fit through the door?"

"Huh?"

"We are so moving that bed into the office by the weekend"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Livy" his hands circled her waist, mindful to keep them higher than he normally would with Madison in the room. "Do we need the room?"

"We need the room" she whispered against his lips before giving in and kissing him fully. They didn't take it too far, just a couple of full lip locks.

"Mommy what are you doing" Madison tugged at her shirt shyly. She had never seen her mother kissing someone before until Fitz came along.

"I was kissing Fitz sweetie" she wasn't sure what else to say to her, but didn't want to lie about it- her daughter wasn't stupid.

"Why"

"Because mommy loves him very much, and I know he loves me too"

"Okay… can I show you my new stuffy turtle Fence gots me too!"

She ran off before Olivia could even answer and Olivia reclaimed her spot in his embrace, lips nibbling on his ear lobe.

"You're spoiling _our_ daughter" she whispered quietly and felt his body slightly tremble at her words.

"You just watch…I'm gonna give _our_ daughter the world" his fingers dug into her sides and he claimed her lips with his, storing this moment away as a first of many to come.

* * *

Olivia changed before she left the house, throwing on a pair of sweatpants, with her Duke hoodie and Ugg boots on, a thick scarf completely her look. She could make out Abby's shivering body as Fitz parked and they walked towards the apartment building. The redhead didn't say a word, but turned around and hurried to the lonesome apartment downstairs before they could fully reach her.

"Hey Abs, where's Huck?" Olivia greeted her, following through the apartment and taking her coat off. She'd never been there, so she just followed Abby's path.

"He's in the bathroom, just have a seat over there" she gestured to the couch that sat against the far wall before re- bolting all the locks. "Hey Fitz, welcome to the dungeon. Don't worry, Huck doesn't bite, and besides, he's already looked you up. You're good"

She sent him a wink, and moved to the desk that held all the information that Huck had been digging up and taking of Jake.

"Hi Olivia, Fitz." No one noticed him come out, and he went to stand right next to Abby, who handed him a blank folder.

"Hi Huck, this is Fitz as you know. Thank you so much for this, I really appreciate- we really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me. Madison is getting big." He didn't say anything else.

"So Liv, Huck's been digging his way to China searching for dirt of Jake and why he always seems so confident in never being caught. I mean he always acts as though he would never lose custody of Madison and that he has no worries."

"It's because he has the courts in his pocket" Liv didn't want to think about Jake possibly always being in their lives and having any say over her daughter. "We already know this. How do we stop him? I want his parental rights terminated, that's what I need help with"

"Ok, we found a lot of information that could possibly help with that, but we still have a bigger problem. Before we get to that, I need everything you tell me to be 100% fact. No embellishments, no biased opinions, just fact. Can you do that?"

Huck knew she would go to any lengths for Madison, but in order for him to do what she wanted, he at least needed to know the truth about everything.

"You know I'll do anything I have to Huck. I can be completely honest"

"Alright so I don't want you to say anything now, but I will list off the accusations that he has kept documented about you. Infidelity while you were engaged. Post-pardom depression, he documented that you were not nurturing to Madison and that he took care of her the first three months after she was born. Your umm, your milk came in fine, but you refused to breast feed her. You drank a lot when she was an infant. He claims that the insurance policy that your parents left was embezzled and a trust fund for Harrison and yourself was kept by you only."

"Stop" Olivia didn't want to interrupt Huck, but she could no longer listen to the bullshit lies that had her name attached to them. "I hate him. I swear I hate everything about him, that is a lie, I never.."

"Liv, you don't need to explain anything to us, we know he's lying! Hell, I know that shit isn't true" Abby Interrupted her friend, seeing how much these accusations were bothering her.

"Olivia, you don't need to worry about the things he's saying. It'll be his word over anyone that could testify for you. I have enough evidence of unlawfulness on his part. That's not what I'm worried about"

"What are you worried about Huck" Fitz finally spoke up. He sat there holding Olivia's hand tightly, rubbing her thigh with his other hand.

"Olivia you said that Jake has Anti-Social Personality Disorder and was at one point getting help and treatment for it, including prescriptions."

She didn't speak, but nodded her head.

"Liv" Abby started, and sat down on the other side of her. "I don't know how he did this, but Jake had everything put in your name."

"What do you mean" Olivia looked at her shocked, not fully understanding what she was saying to her.

"The anti-depressants, the anxiety meds, and tons more that you probably didn't even realize he was taking, they're all under your name as if you're the one with the problem and getting medical help for it. I have no clue how he did this, but it's documented in every registry. He must have a doctor and pharmacists in his pocket because they are giving him these prescriptions with your name on it which is illegal…"

"Unless the doctor gave him a waiver form he can present that allows him to pick up Olivia's medication" Fitz said knowing where Huck was going with his statement. He wrote them occasionally for elderly people he'd had under his care in the ER, making sure that a certain person would be allowed to pick up their medications for them.

"I'm still searching for a paper trail, or someone that would owe him enough to keep this going for so long." Huck had gone to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Olivia.

"How long have the medications been in my name?" Olivia stood up and looked through the files that were out on the desk. They dated as far back as mock trials that Jake had presented in Law School.

"Since he first started, about three years ago"

"Three years? That's not possible. He didn't start taking anything until I threatened to leave him, Maddie wasn't even two years old then."

"It doesn't really matter, what matters is now that we know he has this information, I need you to play by his rules a little longer before I can find who this doctor is. Because right now he has you painted as a pill popping, crazy woman who is a danger to his child, and he has every medication known to man with your name on it and the law on his side. Let me fix this for you Olivia"

"We will handle this Olivia"

"I want to be kept in the loop. I can't not know what's going on…. it's Maddie, Abby" All three of them could hear the crack in her voice and their heart broke for her knowing how strong she was being in all this. They all hoped it would be over soon enough.

"Over a cliff Liv."

That was all Abby needed to say and goodbyes were given and Olivia and Fitz made their way outside of the apartment. After opening the door for her, and waiting for her to get in, Fitz took his place in the drivers' seat and started the car then waited for it to warm up.

He looked over at Olivia, and held out his hand for her to take.

"Livy"

"Don't Fitz, I'm ok, and I'm not just saying that, I really am okay. I have to trust that Abby loves Madison like she is her own and that she or Huck won't let him get away with this and hurt my baby in the long run. I have to trust that.

"I know that you're okay Livy, that's not what I was going to say."

She smiled sheepishly at him and finally let her hand fall into his and intertwining their fingers before turning in the seat to face him.

"I forget how much you do in fact know me"

"I know you because you let me know you. But I wanted to talk to you about something, and before you start to disagree, and fight me on it and give me a million reasons to say no, I want you to leave everything with Jake going on out of your mind. Let's pretend that he isn't in the picture at all okay? Can you do that for me?"

"I can do that. Now land your plane Fitz." she nodded once, wondering where he was going with this.

"We told Quinn we'd be there to pick up.." he glanced at the time on the dashboard. "not for another hour. Will you go someplace with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"The lease is up in my apartment in March, and originally I was going to keep renewing ya know? I didn't have a reason to not stay there, but now.." he took a deep breath before continuing. "Remember Livy, take him out of the picture. I want.."

"I want to move in with you"

The look on his face was priceless, and she couldn't help but kiss him, making his opened jaw close and respond.

"You want to move in with me?"

"I know that everything you were going to say to talk me into moving in with you, would be true, and make so much sense, so instead of fighting you and having you talk me into this, I want to take that next step myself"

"Are you sure? I didn't exactly expect you to say yes" he said chuckling and kissing her knuckles.

"I'm scared shitless, I'm worried about him finding out, I'm not sure if we're moving too fast but I also know that this is where I belong; where me and Maddie belong. We belong with you forever Fitz, so why can't forever start now."

Fitzgerald Grant didn't blush, but somehow the woman in front of him made him blush constantly and he couldn't control it if he tried.

"Do you wanna see the house?"

"A house? I thought we were going to move into a bigger apartment, not a house"

"Livy, I'm not starting our future together in an apartment. Madison deserves the best that we- you and me together can give her, so we are getting a house, and I think I've found the perfect one. I want you to see it, and if you don't like it, we can keep looking. I want this to be _our_ home, one all of us fall in love with"

"There are only a few things that I want our home to have Fitz, four things to be exact."

"What are they"

"I want a fireplace so that we can have movie night cuddled on the couch as a family when it's cold; drinking hot coco and eating popcorn .."

"And goldfish"

"And goldfish of course. I want us to have a large tub in our bathroom" moving closer so that her lips slightly rubbed against his, she whispered to him, "the last two things are a deal breaker"

"Anything you want" he was putty in her hands and knew she could say anything and he would make it happen.

"I want a beautiful backyard to marry you in, and lastly, I want four bedrooms so we can fill our house with babies"

"You wanna have babies with me" heh couldn't stop his tongue from tasting her bottom lip and biting it afterwards.

"uh huh," she agreed. "Two babies, I think" she smiled against his lips when he came at her full force, devouring her mouth and pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, you beautiful, brilliant, smart, funny, sexy, delish woman" he moved his kisses to her neck before she completely pulled away and yanked on her seatbelt.

"Save your energy sexy because you are most definitely going to need it tonight."

* * *

**Forgive me for taking forever to post this. It was not my best writing whatsoever. I wanted to post it so bad for you guys, and just had to and not dwell over everything i wasn't sure about. Things about moving pretty fast maybe? I dont know. I do already have an idea of what the next chapter looks like so it should not take as long. Classes for me are about to start up, so i will get another chapter out by next week- before they start up. Thanks for being so loyal and reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. **

**Jen.**


End file.
